Bleeding Heart
by AlicesMadHatter27
Summary: Years of being treated like nothing can have an awful affect on a person. When the pain becomes too great who is there to turn to? When all is said and done, will friendships last and relationships forge along with the upcoming danger?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M

'Thoughts', "Talking", _Telethapy_

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

A/N: This story is currently unbetaed so sorry if there are any mistakes. If anyone would like to be my beta please send an email, One

He gasped as the blood ran down his arm. He hissed as the pain rushed through him. This was the only thing that took the pain away and he was glad his other allowed him this pleasure. He watched the cut seal up before standing and cleaning the blood. His other was always careful to never let the marks show. It would ruin his image if he were caught doing this. He cleaned the kunai he used and dipped it in peroxide. _Be careful with how deep you cut Kit, _his other whispered in his mind. He rubbed some of the old marks because of the itchy scars. His other never let them scar, but if he begged hard enough he'd let them stay for awhile. He knew his other did this in hopes that the reminded pain would make him stop. _If you don't stop itching I'll heal them_. He nodded to himself and decided to change for a nap. As he moved the room began to swim. He reached out unsteadily as he felt his body fall. _Stupid Kit lost too much blood this time._ He took control of the boy's body. He quickly changed into the trademark orange jumpsuit and headed for the meeting point. The boy had forgotten his training was today and he knew that the kit wouldn't want to miss it.

He slowed, changed his chakra, and made his eyes blue as he reached the bridge. He was slightly stunned to see all three members of the team. The silver haired jounin was never on time which meant he was late. It wasn't that he cared seeing as the man never taught his Kit. The jounin was too busy training the spoiled red eyed brat and occasionally the pink haired twit. He stared at the three who had hurt his Kit the most. He took a deep breath to control his anger at these humans.

"Naruto you idiot! You're late!" Sakura screamed annoyed at having to wait. She didn't seem notice the aura of danger, but Kakashi and Sasuke did. Sasuke tried his best to remain emotionless while Kakashi stared speechless. 'When did Naruto gain this power? Could it be Kyuubi? But why?'

"Practice is canceled. There are no missions so go home," he said in a rush. He needed to see Iruka about this. He and Sasuke stood silently and watched as Naruto gave a derisive snot and turned away. Sakura, who didn't like to be ignored, ran after him. Just as she caught up with him he turned and gave an icy glare that didn't fit his personality.

"Stay away from me you twit," he hissed before disappearing.

Kyuubi sat in a tree calming his temper. 'How dare these humans treat my Kit in such a distasteful way. He never did anything wrong. It was my fault. I shouldn't have attacked the village for such petty reasons. He lost his family because of me. Kyuubi hated the newborn infant when he had been sealed, but that hate had grown to love. Over the years he had witnessed the pain he had caused Naruto and how strong the boy was for putting up with it all. 'Just like his father,' he thought with a wistful sigh. So lost in his thought he didn't notice he wasn't alone until there were lips against his. He moaned and leaned forward to get more of the spicy taste. He broke the kissed and looked up to the grinning Kiba with the ever present Akamaru in his jacket. He grinned leaning back into a warm embrace. He looked behind him to see the lazy Shikamaru holding him.

"Any reason for this?" he laughed. It was only with Kiba and Shikamaru and a very few others that Kyuubi trusted to treat his Kit right. The three had become best friend over the years which would most likely piss of the red brat.

"You looked lonely up here," Kiba answered. He leaned forward and kissed the kitsune again. He liked to do this with the blond and the lazy bum. He knew for a fact that if he wasn't already in love he would've fallen for the boys in front of him. He leaned back to see Shikamaru running his hands up and down the blond's arms.

"What happened Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered. "Did Sasuke say something?"

"No, but I've had it," he replied. "The Kit cut himself earlier and passed out from blood loss." Neither Kiba nor Shikamaru were surprised at the self mutilation, but passing out was new. They had been stunned when they first discovered the blond boy hurting himself, but Kyuubi always kept him safe. "He's losing hope and I honestly don't know what to do."

"What are we going to do?" Kiba whispered helplessly. He considered the blond and kitsune close friends that he didn't want to lose.

"He's given up on love completely though I'm not too surprised," the demon whispered. "It's been awhile since he passed out." He nuzzled Shikamaru's neck once before he felt his Kit awakening. "It was good to see you both." Kiba gave Shikamaru a worried glance when the boy's body went limp. Although he had been around Naruto and Kyuubi numerous times he had never seen them switch places. Shikamaru gave the dog boy a reassuring rub on his neck. Naruto moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced at the two boys and took a second to remember what happened. Kiba grinned at him and patted the sealed stomach when it growled. The blond blushed, but grinned back.

"How about we get some food," he said looking at his two handsome friends.

"As long as I don't have to pay for your troublesome behind," Shikamaru laughed.

"Why?" Naruto pouted. "You pay for Chouji, but not me you cheapskate." Kiba chuckled at the blush on the lazy boy's cheeks. He grabbed the blond by the waist and jumped out of the tree with Shikamaru behind them.

"Where should we eat?" he asked starting to feel hungry.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

"No!" Neither boy wanted to watch the small boy eat ramen. Kiba sighed at the cute pout on the kitsune's face. They started walking back to the village. Kiba and Shikamaru where next to Naruto and each had a hand on the boy's thin waist The waist was too thin for a boy of 16. They ignored the people who glared at them and focused only on each other.

"It's not healthy to eat only ramen Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "You're too thin so you need to eat good food." Kiba nodded his agreement.

"But ramen is usually all I can afford," he mumbled.

"Well don't worry about money tonight," Kiba ordered. "We're taking you out to the new sushi place." The trio was brought to a stop when Naruto froze with wide eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" The blond shook his head mutely. Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

"I can't eat there." he whispered starring at the ground.

"What? Why not?" Kiba asked. Usually Naruto would eat anywhere. "I heard the food is great."

"No I **can't** go there." Shikamaru looked at the kitsune and noticed the tenseness of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"I'm not allowed to eat there," he whispered brokenly. He tightly clutched the back of the lazy boy's shirt.

"What!" Kiba cried in outrage. "Who says you're not allowed?

"The owners," he mumbled against Shikamaru's chest. "I went there the first day it opened and the owner said I didn't have a right to be there, I argued back, but then he started throwing stuff at me and said he didn't want a monster in his place. He told me that if I came back he'd kill me." He chocked back a sob while trying to stop the tears. Kiba was appalled at the man's actions against the smaller boy. Naruto had never done anything wrong, but the people hated him because of the demon. Shikamaru, on th other hand, was shaking with repressed anger. He pulled back quickly and grabbed the two boys's wrists.

"Shika where are we going?" Kiba asked frightened. He had never seen the boy like this and it worried him.

"To the sushi place," he spat out. He ignored the pleas of the blond and continued dragging bot boys.

Kakashi sighed in irritation as he watched Sasuke babble like an idiot to Sasuke. At the moment he wanted to be anywhere but here. After dismissing the training he had hoped to be able to talk to Iruka about Naruto and maybe a few other things. However, fate was against him as the pink haired girl demanded he take the both of them out for food since he was late. It had only gotten worse on the way when Sakura had invited Iruka to join them after running into him. He had wanted to talk to the chuunin alone without the children. He couldn't talk about Naruto with the others present. So he subtly pulled Iruka back and asked to meet him later that night. The teacher politely agreed with a blush on his face that caused the jounin to tighten his control over his body. So here they sat with his students chatting with their former teacher. Meanwhile he sat uncomfortable ad the fates decided to have Iruka sit next to him. He found himself idly wondering if Naruto would enjoy the restaurant food. He was brought out of his musings as the table fell quiet after the door opened. In the doorway stood a rather agitated Shikamaru with a nervous Kiba, and panicky Naruto. His chakra felt normal once again. Sakura huffed as she saw the blond.

"I guess **he's** doing better," she muttered darkly which gave Kakashi an urge to slap the back of her head. He glanced at Iruka to see a beautiful smile bloom on his face. He stood up to go to Naruto when there was a loud bang and a following curse. The owner came stalking from the back and glared at the three boys. The place grew quiet and Kakashi noticed that both teammates looked on with worry, thought Sasuke tried to hide it. He placed a hand in front of them to prevent them from moving. They all noticed the way the blond shrunk back when the owner stepped forward.

"What are **you** doing here monster?" he spat out. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and pulled the blond and Kiba next to him.

"We'd like a table for three please," he grit out. The man balked at the comment and his face reddened with fury.

"I'm not serving this monster," he said harshly.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked worried, her previous anger forgotten.

"I don't believe this," Iruka bit out angrily. Kakashi had never seen the chestnut haired man this anger before. He noted that the cloaked figure was focused on te owner and three boys. He had been suspicious of the person when they arrived, but hadn't sensed anything.

"Lets just eat somewhere else," Naruto whispered.

"No," Kiba said sternly. His anger returned full force as he witnessed the scene before him. "We're eating here. There's no reason for us not to."

"Yeah, there is a reason. I don't want that disgusting creature in my restaurant," he snarled. Kakashi heard Sakura gasp at the hateful words. He brought his attention back to the owner as he saw him bring out a kunai and throw it at Naruto. In a flurry of black the cloaked figure moved and caught the kunai before it could hit the boy. The Sharingan user had never seen someone move so fast. The figure flicked its wrist and sent the weapon into the owner's arm. During this time Naruto had fled the restaurant. Kiba and Shikamaru started to head after him when the mysterious person stopped them. They conversed for a few moments before the boys left with the cloaked being following. Iruka rushed out after Naruto.

Naruto breathed out a sigh as the blood once again ran down his arm. He could hear Kyuubi screaming in his head. He was using most of his chakra to prevent the kitsune from healing him. 'Goodbye Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru. I guess I am weak after all.' He could barely hear a loud pounding in the background. He slowly felt his body becoming numb. He felt himself falling and his door being broken in.

Iruka choked back a sob when he found his "son" on the floor with a pool of blood coming from his wrists. 'How could I not see this?' He rushed forward grabbing a cloth to wrap the wrists in. He carefully picked Naruto and headed to the Hokage. He was stunned to see Kakashi in front of the house.The jounin's visible eye widened as he took in the blood-soaked cloth.

"Give him to me, he ordered. Iruka compiled and gently placed the boy in his arms. 'Why isn't Kyuubi healing him.'

"Hurry and take care of him," he pleaded. Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade walked out with a tear streaked face. She looked at the crowd that had gathered. Somehow they had figured out what happened. She wasn't surprised to see either of the boy's teachers, kiba, and Shikamaru. She **was** surprised to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji, and even Sasuke, who barely hid his worry.

"Please, will he be alright?" Iruka asked politely.

"We had to give him a transfusion and the marks might scar, but he'll be ok physically. I'm not too sure about emotionally or mentally," she answered honestly. It broke her heart to see her surrogate son this way and she knew Jiraiya would feel the same.

"Why would Naruto do this?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. She ways leaning against Ino, who was trying her best to comfort her. "Why would he want to hurt us?" There was a loud curse as Kiba punched the wall before turning on the pink haired girl with fury in his eyes.

"You, you, you!" he snarled. "It's always about you isn't it?" Kiba's outburst shocked everyone into silence. Sakura shook he hear not understanding. "Don't you ever stop to think about Naruto's feelings?"

"Of course! I care about Naruto too you know!" she screamed at him.

"Bullshit," Shikamaru said quietly. "If that's tru then why is he so worthless and whiny and weak?" The girl paled as her words were thrown back at her. "The fact is that none of you know him or even too the time to get to know him." Shikamaru's words hung over their heads as guilt and shame began to fill them. "The cold hard truth is simply that you don't know the real Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah and how would you know?" she bit back weakly knowing that his words rang true.

"Because he trusts us with the truth. He's shown us the real person that, most likely, none of you will know."

"That's not true!" Sasuke jumped up and denied vehemently.

"How would you know?" Kiba growled. "You hurt him the most!" Sasuke felt himself go numb as the dog boy's words hit him. 'I hurt him the most?'

"Enough," Tsunade said sternly. She could see hor the boys' words were affecting the others. Silence filled the room at the command. Her eyes grew large and she took an unconscious step back when an ominous presence filled the room. 'I should've known this would happen.' The door burst open with a loud bang and the cloaked figure form before stepped in. Kiba and Shikamaru rushed forward to stand in front of the person. The hood was thrown back and a girl about 16 was revealed. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and her dark eyes glared piercingly at Tsunade.

"I trusted him with you Tsunade!" she hissed out. "This is how you take care of him? By letting him slit his wrists!"

"Alex, I'm sorry," the Hokage began.

"Sorry! Sorry doesn't cut it!" she screamed. The room was silent as the occupants watched the scene. The Hokage of their village apologizing to a young girl being held by two boys. Kiba soothed back some free strands from Alex's face.

"You need to calm down," Shikamaru said gently. The others looked afraid as the girl's eyes flashed back and forth from red to the natural brown. It was obvious that their Hokage was afraid which meant they should be too.

"Naruto isn't staying here anymore," she bit out. "If I have to drag him kicking him and screaming from the village then I'll do so." Kakashi stood up and faced the enraged girl.

"He needs to continue to train," he said evenly.

"Says who?" she retorted.

"I do. As his teacher-" he was cut off by a loud scoff.

"His teacher?" came Jiraiya's voice from the doorway. "To be a teacher means to teach a pupil where he/she learns how to be a ninja." Kakashi nodded to the definition the sennin gave. "Then his teacher would not be you, but Alex and myself."

"What?" Kakashi felt anger fill him at the words spoken by his favorite author.

"You've never taught Naruto anything. All you cared about was training the Uchiha brat and very rarely pinkie, but never the kid," Jiraiya said harshly. The jounin kept quiet when he heard the word because he knew they were true. He had concentrated on training on Sasuke because of the Sharingan. "You don't deserve to be called his teacher." He knew that the sennin was right and it hurt

"Stop it Jiraiya," Tsunade ordered gently. She had wanted Kakashi to figure out his fault on his own instead of this way. The silence was broken when the door behind Tsunade creaked open. Sakura gasped at the haggard, lifeless, Naruto that stood silently in the doorway. He gave a small smile when he saw the cloaked girl. The kitsune staggered over to her before collapsing in her arms. Sakura felt jealousy flood her as she watched. It should be her arms the boy was in not some cloaked weirdo.

"Is it ok for him to go home?" Alex asked petting the blond hair. Tsunade didn't really want him to go, but she trusted the young girl.

"Yes, but if you notice anything wrong come back immediately," Tsunade ordered sternly. Alex nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage looked at the others judging their reactions. Some looked unsure about what happened.

"Are the other three here?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Yep," Jiraiya answered with a smile. "They're staying here for a bit."

"All right," she nodded. "All of you go home it's late."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M

'Thoughts', "Talking", _Telethapy_

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Chapter Two

Iruka rushed out with Kakashi hot on his heels. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached Naruto's apartment. The chuunin stumbled as flashes of Naruto laying in blood came back at him. He fell into the jounin's chest behind him. Kakashi felt his hands on the chestnut haired man's shoulders. He reached forwards and gently rapped on the door. It swung open after a few seconds to reveal a light brown haired girl with green eyes. They looked at each other thinking the same thing, 'That's not her.'

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. There was a loud noise from inside the house and the firls face twisted into a scowl.

"Hey mutt! Knock it off in there!" A girl with silver hair popped up behind her.

"I'm not a mutt you lazy ass!" she yelled, her blue eyes flashing. They started fighting loudly with each other forgetting about the two men at the door. They both cried in paon and clutched the back of their heads. Behind them stood tanned girl with dark brown girl and a cross shaped scar on her right cheek.

"Sydney!" the silver haired girl cried.

"This is too bothersome," the brunette said before walking inside. Sydney looked at the two guys quizzically.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice there were people at the door," the other girl said. She peered at them closely before squealing. "Oh oh! I know you! You're Iruka and Kakashi." She pulled them inside and sat them on the couch . "Syd go get Alex.." The dark haired girl looked at her blandly. "Fine I'll go." Sydney smirked as she walked away in a huff.

"I'm Sydney," she introduced. "It's nice to meet the teachers the Kit always talked about." Iruka bowed politely. He didn't know who they were, but they obviously knew him.

"Is Naruto ok?" he inquired worriedly.

"Of course he's alright," Alex said coming into the living room. "He'll be better once he leaves." Iruka stood up hastily.

"No! Please don't take him away," he pleaded. "I could barely handle it the first time he left."

"I'm sorry, but he can't stay here," she explained softly. "Look at what happened!" Iruka could tell by her expression that she was hurt deeply. She obviously cared a great deal about his "son.."

Neither wanted to backdown from their demands. Alex wanted to be with Naruto and Iruka wasn't willing to let him go. They were at a stand still when a voice broke the silence.

"Why don't you just stay here?" They turned around to see a small red headed boy with the symbol for love above his right eye. Immediately Kakashi and Iruka were on guard. However, Alex didn't seem to care.

"If it were only that easy love," she sighed. The two ninjas were ready to grab their weapons when he appeared behind her. Gaara gently wrapped his arms around the small girls waist while Kakashi and Iruka shared a confused glance. Alex sighed and leaned back against the boy. "Crawford would never allow us to stay."

"Maybe if you talked to the Hokage she could convince Crawford," he suggested. Alex broke away to slump on the couch.

"Crawford wouldn't care," she mumbled closing her eyes. Gaara nodded and headed for the door before speaking.

"Do you really believe that?" With that said he left.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you want Gaara," Tsunade said after the sand child entered. Gaara sighed in annoyance before speaking.

"Basically it all comes down to Alex wanting to stay with Naruto, but she doesn't think Crawford will allow it. What I'm asking you to do is to somehow convince him to let them stay. Please Hokage, it means a lot to Alex."

"I will try my hardest," she replied. He nodded stiffly before leaving.

"I will beat you one day!" Lee cried as they walked through the streets. Neji tuned the boy out as he thought about this morning's incident. 'How could Naruto try suicide? He's always smiling and happy...but was it all an act?' He was so lost in thought he failed to notice when the bushy eyebrowed boy stopped suddenly. He looked up to see the boy starring at a point across the street. He followed Lee's gaze and found the red haired sand ninja looking through a small food shop. 'Why is he here?'

"It's Gaara," his companion whispered. Neji glanced at him trying to discover the boy's feelings at seeing the ninja that almost destroyed his dream. However, the boy broke out into a smile. 'What the hell?'

He could feel the hair rising on the back of his neck. He turned and scanned the crowded as he sensed someone's gaze on him. He stopped on the green boy and the Hyuuga. The other boy had a large smile on his face as he headed towards him. His gaze stayed on the other boy. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and suppressed it as he looked the older boy over. He had never realized how beautiful the boy was. 'Beautiful? What?'

"Gaara!" Lee said happily waving at the other boy. He bored no ill will toward the younger boy. In the late night before he left he came to Lee and apologized. He explained what happened and explained bits of his sordid past. He wanted more than anything for the boy to feel love; be it friendship or more. 'Gai,' he suddenly thought with a red face. He came back to his senses when a cool hand pressed against his forehead. He felt Neji tense beside him before he looked at Gaara.

"You don't have a fever, so why is your face red?" he asked confused as he removed his hand. Lee sweat dropped at the naiveness of the adorable boy.

"Ah it's nothing," he laughed nervously. "I'm so glad to see you! Come have dinner with us." Gaara tried to protest but the green beast refused to listen. He sighed and nodded his consent. He rolled his eyes as he was pulled after the older boy. Neji glanced sideways at the pair. He found himself starring at the boy's pale skin and rich red hair. It looked soft just like his skin. The pale skin looked like porcelain and he wondered if it would be as soft. He stopped briefly as that thought filtered through his mind. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He looked up to green eyes boring into his. They were entrancing and pulled him deeper into their depths. He watched as a light oink littered his cheeks and the younger boy broke his stare.

Tsunade was stunned to see the Uchiha heir standing in front of Naruto's place. 'Now what is he going to do?' she thought. She watched him raise his hand to knock only to bring it down. The Sharingan user did this a few more times before she grew impatient and knocked on the door herself. The door swung open moments later to show a long silver haired girl. Sasuke blanched at the blue slitted eyes and pointed fangs. 'What the?' His Hokage, however, wasn't affected.

"Ah, hello Eden," she replied cheerfully. "I'm glad you're here. May we?" Eden glanced at the dark haired boy before looking away.

"Of course **you** may, but I don't know about him," she stated. "I don't want Naruto to be upset or anything." 'So it is true. I hurt him the most,' he thought morosely. 'I hurt the one person I consider a friend...best friend.'

"Please let me in," he pleaded. "I want to see Naruto." Eden grimaced knowing that Alex would skin her alive, but she could sense the brat's concern for their Kit was strong. She stepped back with a nod and led them into the living room where Alex lounged and the two teachers stood awkwardly.

"I should've known you'd be here Iruka," she teased lightly. She was a bit surprised to see the copy ninja here though. Alex cracked open her eyes groggily when she heard the old woman's voice. Kakashi and Iruka watched in shock as the girl tensed and her eyes focused.

"What is **he** doing here?" she bit out. Eden shrank back under the intense glare of death.

"He's worried about our Kit," she replied trying to defend his actions.

"More like worried about losing a rival," she growled.

"No he really is conc- wait a minute!" she cried in disbelief. "What the hell am I doing defending him?" The four others present stared dumbfounded at the girls.

"That's what I want to know," Alex mumbled darkly under her breath.

"Momentary lapse of sanity," she laughed heartily. "Whelps I'm going to get some air."

"Wait," Tsunade said quickly. "I wish to speak to you four." The black haired girl looked at her suspiciously then nodded to Eden. The fanged girl left the room in search of her companions. 'She must be the leader,' Kakashi thought glancing at her sideways. 'Leader of what though?' His thoughts were broken when Eden returned with two other girls. "Sydney, Danielle, it's nice to see you again." They each acknowledged the Hokage with a nod. "I've spoken with Crawford and we think it's best for you four to stay here with Naruto for the time being." She smiled at the stunned look on their faces. "I got a tip from a bird about a princess wanting to stay here." Kakashi and Iruka stared at their Hokage as if she'd lost it while Alex snorted.

"Gaara," she said with a grin. "I'll stay, but only for our Kit." Tsunade agreed and looked to the others for answers. Once each had agreed she brought up the topic she was dreading.

"It's a good thing you're here Sasuke because I was wondering if Naruto and the girls could stay with you. If not, I guess I'll have to ask the Hyuugas," she said knowing he'd disapprove of that. "Fine," he said stoically ignoring the flutter in his heart. After making the arrangements the girls agreed to take a bit of stuff now and the rest later. Alex reluctantly gave Iruka Naruto to hold as they headed to the Uchiha mansion.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Please review, it's the reviews that keep a writer writing. One pairing that isn't in this story is Alex/Gaara/Naruto. They're just very close, like siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _Telethapy_//Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Chapter Three

Neji continued digging through his mind as he remembered the way Gaara ate, talked, and sat there quietly. He cursed silently. It had been an hour since Neji and Lee had left the boy and he was still thinking about it. Lee somehow unaware continued to talk about the red haired boy completely oblivious to the Hyuuga and his inner struggle. Somewhere along the way TenTen had met up with them and predictably freaked out when she heard about their meeting with Gaara, and they continued tormenting the long haired boy with their talk about the sand child. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he opened his mouth to speak when a kunai was thrown at them.

"Why are you talking about my brother?" Temari asked from the tree branch she was standing on. She jumped down to stand before them. Neji noticed the way TenTen's breathing quickened and a light blush stained her cheeks.'So TenTen likes Temari of the Desert huh?' 'Like how you like Gaara?' his mind retorted. 'I don't even know him.' Lee and Neji watched in disbelief as Temari pulled their teammate closer and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled back the sand girl pushed TenTen's bangs away and kissed her forehead affectionately. "I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. You can even ask my brother if you want to find out how pissed I was."

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us you were together?" Lee asked.

"We were going to when Temari came back," TenTen replied blushing. 'I guess I'm not the only one who likes a sand ninja.' Neji felt his face flush and he denied it vehemently. The teasing banter went on for a bit before Temari broke it.

"Hyuuga I'll only say this once. Don't hurt my brother," she threatened. "He's been hurt too much in life and love is a very fragile concept to him So take care of him and show him all about it." Before he could say anything both girls and Lee were gone leaving him in the forest.

Shino watched Kiba run around the opening playing with Akamaru. He smiled at the bright grin on the dog boy's beautiful face. The light sheen of sweat on his brow only increased his beauty. The bug ninja's heart sped up as he watched the other boy wriggle around with his beloved puppy. Faster than he thought possible he had Kiba pinned on his back with his arms held above his head. Akamaru's yapping faded as he stared into the smirking boy's eyes.

"Did you plan this? Trying to tempt me?" he whispered leaning down. His lips barely brushing the other's. Kiba let out a soft whine as the lips teased him.

"Not really, but I hoped it would work. I didn't think it would be this intense though," he whispered back. He let his tongue lap at the lips that were being kept from him.

"I'm always intense when it comes to you," Shino groaned pressing his lips roughly against the other boy's. Lips meshed, teeth bit, and tongues played as they rubbed heatedly against each other. Kiba moaned as Shino's thigh rubbed against him. He broke from the kiss to trail kisses along his neck nipping harshly and soothing with his tongue. He felt a thrill run through him at the thought of marking the bug boy as his own. He keened loudly at a particularly hard nip at his neck from Shino. The succulent lips moved upward and bit at his ear. "You're mine," Shino whispered huskily. "Don't forget that 'cause I don't share." Kiba shivered and moaned at the husky voice. He was Shino's as much as the boy was his and now he couldn't wait to get the boy's jacket out.

Neji wondered around the forest after the others left and he still had that sand devil stuck in his head. He stopped in his tracks and starred forwards stunned. 'Speak of the cute devil.' 'Cute? No!' He watched the younger boy silently retreat from a bush with a bright red blush on his face. His gaze traveled downward to see what was clutched in his hands. 'Aw!' his mind gushed. A brown tiger stripped kitten was coiled around Gaara contently purring. He watched the boy take a step back, eyes widen, and blush intensify. His curiosity peaked Neji quietly walked up behind the smaller boy. He covered the boy's mouth.

"Don't scream," he ordered and Gaara nodded his understanding. Neji slid his hand off the redhead's mouth silently reveling at the softness. He followed the sand ninja's gaze and felt his mouth drop open in shock. He blushed and the fact that his arm was loosely draped around Gaara's neck as he witnessed Shino and Kiba engaged in a heavy make out session that seemed to be headed to much more. Neji used the arm draped on Gaara to pull him away when Shino's hand began sliding under Kiba's pants. They walked silently back toward the village neither noticing Neji's arm, which was resting across the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Um...Hyuuga?" Gaara whispered not sure what to call the older boy.

"It's Neji and what is it?" he replied casually. 'What am I doing!' his denial screamed. 'Enjoying yourself so shut up,' his inner mind snapped. 'Shino and Kiba yum,' added his sex drive. 'Gaara and me yummier.' He blushed at the last part picturing it clearly. A soft tug on his hair made him look at the sand child. He cursed silently when he realized the boy had been talking. "Sorry what did you say?" Those eyes were pulling him in again.

"I asked what they were doing," the younger boy replied in a small voice. Neji came to a halt at that. 'What!' his denial, inner mind, and sex drive shouted. He thought for a moment that the boy had been joking, but one look in those eyes told him of the boy's innocence. 'Oh gods,' his sex drive drooled. 'Not now,' his inner mind screamed.

"You don't know what they were doing?" The boy shook his head no. 'Crap, how do I explain this,' he thought. 'Show him,' his sex drive offered. 'Not now!'

"It um... looked like they were fighting in some way." he said starring up at Neji. It was the first time he realized how small the boy was; it made him want to hug him and hide him away from the harsh realities of the world. Even though he was positive the boy had faced reality before.

"This is probably something you should talk to your sister about," he answered carefully. "Gaara... have you ever been kissed?" His heart was pounding as he waited for the answer.

"What's a kiss?" He nearly fell over when the boy's response came. 'What the?'

"A kiss is a sign of affection between two people. You've really never been kissed?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe the boy's words considering he was gorgeous.

"Why would anyone show me affection. I'm a monster," he said bitterly. He didn't understand why but he felt he could talk to the Hyuuga. "No one's ever wanted to show me affection; they're too scared." Neji felt his heart wrench at the boy's pain and he couldn't bare it anymore. He grabbed the younger boy's face, gently tipped his head back, and softly placed his lips on Gaara's. It took a moment to register what he was doing. His eyes flew open and he pulled back. He noticed that the boy's eyes never closed and a blush growing on his cheeks. He felt himself leaning in again when Kiba came through the bushed looking upset. Akamaru followed him with ears hung low.

"Kiba?" Gaara questioned quietly. "What's wrong?" He didn't understand. The boy should be grinning after playing with Shino. The dog boy looked at him sadly. He reached out to pat the boy's head and noticed how close the Hyuuga was and how Neji narrowed his eyes with jealously.

"Don't worry about it Gaara," he said with a slight smile. "I just need to find Shika or Naruto." He glanced at them quickly before leaving them. Gaara glanced up at Neji with a cute pout on his face.

"I didn't get to ask him what he did with Shino," he stated. Neji felt the blood rushing to his cheeks at the cute picture.

"Hey Gaara!" Neji held back a growl at the new presence. 'Is it so hard to just be alone with him?' A silver haired girl ran up to them and glomped the small boy. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. 'She's a foreigner,' he thought looking at her clothes. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of tight blue pants. His eyes narrowed at the girl. 'She shouldn't be on him,' he thought. "I don't know what you did, but you're amazing!" She quickly jumped off him when she noticed the glower on his face. "Sorry I forgot."

"Just for curiosity's sake, why am I amazing?" he asked. She spun in a circle with a smile on her face.

"Because we get to stay here!" she cried. Gaara grinned and nodded.

"I knew I could count on the old lady," he stated. Eden squealed, grabbed their wrists, and took off to the village.

"Hey genius!" Kiba called with a wobbly smile. Dani looked up at the approaching boy. "What's going on?" He looked at the bags that held Naruto's belongings. A cold shiver ran down his spine. 'Did something happen to Naruto?'

"Just taking his stuff and ours to the Uchiha place, calm down," she said in a bored tone. She pet his head tenderly.

"Oh, why?" he purred at the petting.

"I'm not sure exactly why, but we're staying here and Naruto's place is too small." It took a second for the thought to process. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her quickly. Dani screamed as the world spun round and round.

"You're staying!" he cried with joy. A small cough broke the atmosphere and startled both of them. Kiba put her down gently with his arms around her waist. Dani clung to them tightly waiting for the world to stop spinning. Kiba looked over to see who had broken his fun. There stood Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, each held a curious expression. He brought his attention back to Dani who groaned and grabbed his arms tighter.

"I'm hungry," she whimpered pitifully. Kiba almost fell over. He let go of her and ruffled her hair fondly.

"You're always hungry lazy ass," he teased. Dani glowered at him, but didn't do anything.

"Who's your girlfriend Kiba," Ino asked impatiently. Dani watched the smile falter, but it wasn't noticeable to those who knew him. However, she noticed the ponytailed boy frown at Kiba. 'This is too bothersome,' she thought. She plastered on a smile and faced the blond.

"I don't know who his girlfriend is, but my name is Danielle. Just call me Dani for short," she said holding out her hand. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble. She pulled her hand back and placed it on the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Hehe, I guess I'm a bit hungry."

"Yeah diets can do that to a person," Ino said only to be drowned out by Kiba's load chuckling. She glanced at her teammates and saw that they were confused as she was.

"This fat ass on a diet?" he laughed. Shikamaru glanced at the girl to see her reaction. He was baffled by the small grin on her face. "This chick is always hungry."

"It's not my fault my body has a high metabolism," she pouted slightly. The small pout had all three members of team 3 blushing. "I'm just abnormal."

"I like it that way," Kiba said laying a hand on her shoulder. "If not then you'd be as big as a house." Dani burst into laughter.

"I probably would." She calmed down and glanced at the bags. "Ah, this is too troublesome."

"So says the lazy ass," Kiba chuckled.

"Wow she sounds like you two put together," Ino whispered once the blush was gone. She couldn't deny that the young girl was beautiful, but her heart belonged to another. "I'm Ino and this are my friends Shikamaru and Chouji." Dani smile and nodded to each of them.

"Hey babe do me a favor?" Dani asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Kiba asked. He let out and 'ompf' as one of the bags hit him in the chest.

"Take this stuff to the brat's house while I eat please," she said softly trying to give him puppy eyes.

"You suck at that," he laughed and grabbed a few more bags. "Go eat something before you're stomach creates an earthquake fat ass."

_Thanks_, he sent her.

_No problem. I'm not sure if he's awake y_et, _but I figured Kit would be able to help you._ She grinned and looked at his three friends.

"Just grab a bag and you guys can see Naruto," she stated.

"I'm hungry though," Chouji whined. Dani raised an eyebrow and ran into the apartment. She came back out with a bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips.

"If you help me I'll give you this bag of chips," she bribed him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked gabbing some bags. Dani giggled as she watched him and the others help reluctantly.

"If you want I'll treat you guys to ramen when you're finished," she smiled brightly.

"I can't believe you'd still be hungy," Kiba said shaking his head. "Wait, never mind I **can** believe that."

"Whatever just go," she laughed.

'Dobe, why didn't you talk to me?' Sasuke thought watching the sleeping blond. He still looked so bright compared to the darkness of the Uchiha's spare room. He brought the young boy from Iruka the moment they entered the house and had yet to leave him. Sasuke didn't understand what drew him to the blond, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had denied the attraction since the minute they met, but it grew after the Orochimaru incident. 'What did Kiba mean it was my fault?' he felt jealousy coil in him as he remembered the way Kiba and Shikamaru reacted. 'What do they know about him that I don't?' 'But then again', said a small voice, 'what do you really know about Naruto?' He had always been aware of the glares and harsh words that were shot at the boy. He hadn't really thought of it back then, but no way would they react that way because of a few petty pranks. He felt a light grip on his hand and looked down to see the blond turning on his side.

"Something is coming," Alex said ominously. She was curled up on a chair with Eden sitting on the arm. Across from her on the couch sat Naruto's two teachers and Tsunade stood in between them. She glanced at the girls worried. "It's been seen in the moon."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"The moon spoke to me one night about a great evil approaching this village." Kakashi looked at Iruka confused. He didn't understand this warning. He knew nothing of these girls and that irked him.

"An evil in our village?" Tsunade voice shook. "What do they want?" Eden sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair.

"Considering it's **this** village," she said withe contempt. Her tone stunned both ninjas. "Whatever it is is after one of two things." Kakashi cursed under his breath. 'Something's after Sasuke again? He better not leave like last time.'

"Naruto or us," Alex finished. She stood up from the chairs resolutely. "I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt my Kit."

"We all will," Eden added. No one heard the door opening and the four young ninjas walking in. Kiba stopped seeing the group in the Uchiha's living room. His eyes fell on the silver haired girl. 'She's beautiful,' he thought.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. 'Why Naruto?' Iruka cried out in worry, jumped from the couch, and looked at the strange girls.

"Please no," he muttered. Alex felt her heart break at the older man's worry. She stood up and walked over to him. She gently rubbed his arm and looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly at the blush rising on his cheeks. Kiba and the others looked on in confusion at their former teacher and the strange girl.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt Naruto," she said solemnly.

"Why Naruto?" Kakashi whispered inaudibly, but Eden's sharp ears caught it. She narrowed her eyes and sent the masked man a heated glare. Alex felt the aura and glanced at the girl.

"Why not Naruto?" she bit out.

"I figured it would be Sasuke," he said oblivious to the anger.

"Because Sasuke is a weak ass spoiled brat!" she growled shocking the Sharingan user.

"Sasuke is weak?" Iruka whispered.

"Compared to Naruto he is," Alex answered. "He just hides it for some reason. Sasuke knows Naruto's stronger than him too. That's why he trains so much."

"He hides it to help Sasuke grow stronger," Eden said quietly. "Compare to us he's nothing." Alex shivered at the tone and unconsciously drew closer to the older man. She rarely heard that tone of voice and when she did it sent chills done her spine.

"Compared to you I'm nothing. Same goes for Jiraiya and Orochimaru," tsunade said trying to get ride of the tense air surrounding them. The others looked at the two girls dumbfounded. Neither girl looked too strong, but as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving. "We could've really used you're help when he was here." Her laughing comment made Alex look away in shame.

"If we had been here we could've prevented Sandaime's death as well as Hayate's and so many other things, but,"

"I know Alex," the blond said interrupting her. "I know how important Rosenkreuz's destruction was to you all so please don't fell bad."

"The fight with Orochimaru was told in the moon," Eden said. "It was destiny for those actions to occur. We couldn't have changed that."

"That isn't what Naruto believes," Iruka said quietly. Alex realized hoe close they were when she felt his breath on her face. She stepped back concealing a blush. "Naruto believes that destiny is what you make it to be."

"His belief is only partly right," Eden answered back. "Destiny was decided before we were born and you cannot change that. Destiny is basically a chain of events and the end result is the only thing you can change." She felt the anger still boiling in her and disappeared before anything could happen. It was then that Alex noticed the others in the room.

"What's up? She asked.

"Dani got hungry so she bribed us into bringing this crap here and I needed to talk to Naruto anyway," Kiba answered holding up the bags.

"Just leave them there and follow your nose," she grinned at him. Kiba nodded, dropped the bags, and followed Naruto's scent. The other three nodded politely before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _Telethapy _/Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but there were some personal problems that needed to be solved.Still unbetaed, if anyone would like to be my beta just email me. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. Enjoy .

Chapter Four

'Damn it!' she cursed in her mind. She punched the tree repeatedly feeling blood dripping down her knuckles. She couldn't believe how people treat him. Believing that he was weak and Sasuke was so much better than him when it wasn't true. She threw one last hard punch and let out a scream of frustration. She had come to the forest because nature had always calmed her. She stood there silently panting. She tensed when she felt another person's presence. Slowly she turned, her heart speeding. There stood a young boy with dark glasses and a high collared jacket, covering half his face.

Shino had been training when he felt a strong chakra. He had stayed and watched the girl beat away at the tree until her knuckles bled brightly. Before he could stop himself he found he was moving closer. He saw her tense as he took her hands trying to assess the damage. His eye widened behind his glasses as tiny spiders danced over her flesh healing the wounds. The girl snatched her hands back, hugging them close to her chest. Eden had seen the shock when her spiders came out ; she was used to that. The always scared people when they came out, but for some reason it hurt knowing he would be afraid of her now.

"I'm sorry they tend to freak people out," she whispered looking away.

"They didn't freak me out," he responded slowly pull pulling her face back toward him. "Not many people I know are like me." He pulled his collar down to show the girl the kikai bugs.

"Oh my gods," she said stunned. Shino took her hand and pulled her to the abused tree. He sat down with his back against it and tugged her next to him.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'll admit I am curious as to why you were beating this tree," he said lightly. He didn't know what possessed him, but he wanted to talk to this girl. He had only felt like this with Kiba. The thought of the beautiful dog boy brought a sigh from his lips. Eden saw his face darken and figured he would tell her what was wrong if she told him. She let out a huff and proceeded to let the words flow.

Shikamaru opened the door cautiously with Chouji behind him. They had decided to take Dani up on her offer, but Ino refused. He felt a slight pressure of his hand and squeezed back lovingly. He smiled back at Chouji, pulled him forward, and kissed him lightly. Naruto's suicide attempt had scared him and mad him think seriously; death could come at any time for a nin. If he died without admitting his feelings to his best friend he would regret it for the rest of his afterlife. Fortunately for him the other boy returned his feelings. They walked into the bare apartment searching for the girl. Chouji tugged on his arm and pulled him to the couch. There the brunette was napping peacefully curled up on her side. Shikamaru didn't want to wake her when she looked so cute sleeping like that. 'Cute?' He had never thought a girl cute for any reason.

"Aw, she looks adorable," Chouji whispered quietly. He looked up at his lover with a soft smile. "Let's go. She can treat us another time." Shikamaru nodded and began to move when Dani's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" she slurred while waking up. She yawned sitting up Indian style. Chouji chuckled when her loose hair fell into her face. She pushed it back with a curse and began braiding it. "I owe you some food."

"It's ok," Chouji said denying free food for the first time in his life. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah, I'm good," she replied with a smile. She stood up and stretched with her hands behind her back. "I'm always doing one of four things: sleeping, eating, watching the sky, or playing games. Don't bother about waking me up. It's no big deal."

"If you're sure it's not a problem," Shikamaru replied.

"Nope, besides I'm hungry," she smiled. "So where do you want to go?"

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He looked to his left and found dark eyes staring back at him. He blushed as he remembered those eyes light by lust and those hands running over him. 'No! Don't think that way,' he thought frantically as he realized he was still hard from the dream.

"You're finally awake dobe," Sasuke whispered. He noticed the wince at the word and immediately regretted using it. He was going to apologize when a knock sounded on the door. He glowered at it while Naruto unthinkingly answered it. Kiba walked in noticing how close the dark haired boy was to the kitsune. He smelled the musk coming off Naruto, but not the Uchiha; meaning his poor friend was probably uncomfortable with the other boy's closeness. He sent a glare to the pale boy.

"I want to talk to Naruto alone," he growled. Sasuke was about to refuse when he saw the big grin on the blond's face. 'Why is Naruto so happy to see the stupid mutt?'

"Fine," he scowled marching out. He left the door open a crack and leaned against the wall so he could see Naruto. Kiba smirked knowing the other boy was still there, he could still smell him clearly, He crawled on the bed slowly, as if he were stalking prey, and straddled the blond's hips feeling the hardness pressing against him. He really wanted to play with the kitsune, but he couldn't seem to get hard after the incident with Shino. He leaned up and kissed the blond's pouty lips. Naruto parted his lips as Kiba lapped at them. 'Damnit that dream got me so horny,' Naruto thought groaning as the other boy's tongue twirled around his. He moved his hands up to touch the dog boy, but his arms were held back. He opened his eyes with a curious look.

"Just let me do this for you," he said and then added, "I need to talk with you later," in a whisper low enough that only they could hear. Sasuke felt intense rage and jealousy warning in him as the mutt began touching his Naruto. '**My** Naruto?' Despite his urge to barge in he stayed and watched. Kiba slowly slipped his hand under the kitsune's pants, gently wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft. Naruto moaned bucking into the hand. It only took a few pumps before Naruto came in Kiba's hand. Sasuke had fled to his room after seeing Naruto's ecstacy. "That was quick," Kiba said grabbing some tissues and cleaning his hand.

"Sorry, I had a really incredibly hot dream before hand," the blond laughed. He ran his hand up and down Kiba's arms in a comforting manner. "You always want to play you horndog. So tell me what's wrong."

"Something happened with Shino earlier," he said looking away.

/Kiba moaned as Shino sucked at him right nipple while pulling the other with his fingers. That combined with the grinding was creating a pure sensory overload. He bucked his hips upward into the hand wrapped around him. His mind was racing faster than his heart. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. "Shino," he groaned feeling himself getting closer and it was beginning to feel painful. It was the sound of his name that snapped him back to reality. He looked at his teammate under him with a pained look on his face. 'Oh gods, what am I doing?' he thought angry at himself for hurting him. He quickly removed himself from the other boy and fled ashamed at his actions./

"And that's what happened." Naruto sighed running his hands through the brunette's hair. While listening to the story he had leaned back pulling Kiba with him and placing his head on his chest. "I felt like such a fool and it hurt so much to see him leave like that."

"I can't believe Shino would just leave like that," Naruto said. He felt bad for the other boy. He knew he needed this comfort after being hurt by the love of his life. It was that moment that Sasuke chose to return. He threw the door open and glared icily at the mutt on top of his kitsune.

"Get out," he growled sending a scathing glare at the pair on the bed. Naruto tightened his grip on the other boy when the Sharingan user stormed in. He couldn't let Kiba go now. He knew the other boy needed comfort and knew Kiba wanted to talk to him about the suicide attempt. "I said get out." Sasuke felt rage unfurl when neither boy moved. He was so furious that he didn't realize that his Sharingan was activated. Kiba shivered at the intensity of the red eyes. 'I guess he doesn't hate Naruto after all," he thought pushing himself up. Naruto refused to let him go and clung tighter.

"It's ok," Kiba said soothingly. "I need to get home anyway." Naruto nodded his agreement reluctantly and let the boy go. "You'll be fine," he whispered kissing his forehead. He roughly brushed past the other boy and left them alone. Naruto silently counted to ten trying to hold his anger. 'The nerve of him to come in and start demanding things. What am I doing here anyway?' He caught the scent of vanilla, Alex, and decided to go to the others instead of staying with Sasuke. He stood up wobbly and headed for the door when his arm was seized in a rough grip. He turned to glare at the Uchiha boy.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded.

"Away from you," Naruto spat back. Sasuke felt hurt at the harsh tone of voice.

"Why dobe?" he retorted trying to regain his emotionless mask. The blond stared at the other incredulously.

"Why? WHY?" he cried out. "You just ordered one of my best friends out without a reason!" Again hurt filled him, suffocating him before the anger returned. 'He's supposed to be **my** best friend,' he thought furiously. 'He's mine. **My Naruto!**" He tightened his grip unconsciously making the blond wince.

"I had every right," he whispered with a deadly calm.

"Bullshit! There was no reason!"

"He shouldn't have touched you!" he shouted back. Naruto blushed at the thought that Sasuke had seen them. 'Why is he so angry though?' In all the years he had known the other boy he had never heard him raise his voice to him. They stared at each other after the outburst. Pink littering both their cheeks, but neither were willing to back down.

"Why should you care! I'm nothing but a dobe to you! Loser, freak, dead last!" he shouted.

"Because you're mine!" He snarled yanking the boy closer. Naruto blinked stunned at the admission. Sasuke suddenly noticed the closeness between them and the possessiveness in his voice. "Do you hear me Naruto?" The blond gasped hearing his name on the boy's lips. Despite the slight danger at the situation, he couldn't stop the tremor that ran through him. Sasuke had never once said his name and he found himself liking the way it sounded. 'Maybe I am a masochist like Sakura said.' Naruto shook his head wordlessly staring at the boy. Believing this to be defiance Sasuke pulled him even closer, their bodies meshed together. "No one else can have you," he said in a harsh whisper. " Naruto felt his breathing increase and something inside of him cracking, pulling him apart. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. "Not Orochimaru, not Itachi, Iruka, Shikamaru, and certainly not Kiba!" Naruto heart felt as if it exploded and he let out a painful scream as a bright red light filled the room. A strong force hit Sasuke, knocking him away from the blond.

"So you're one of Naruto's friends," Shino said after listening to the girl. He suppressed a grin throughout the her rant. Her face was so expressive that it was endearingly cute. It reminded him of Kiba. 'What is wrong with me?' Eden saw the dark look again and decided to try and help him.

"Yeah I am. We're family and he doesn't need to be treated like that. Enough about me," she said turning so she could face him. What's upsetting you?" Shino was surprised she had been able to see this. Only Kiba had been able to understand him.

"He was just one of my teammates, but before I knew it he became my best friend," he explained surprised at how easy the words came to him. "Over the past two years those feelings grew far beyond those of friendship."

"Aw, that's adorable," Eden gushed. "I don't see why that would upset you."

"Today I did something bad," he explained. "I was trained when I stumbled upon him and Akamaru playing together." 'Akamaru?' Eden thought with large eyes. "He looked so tempting that I couldn't resist and I ended up kissing him and iy got really intense." Eden looked at him with a bland look.

"That's it?" she asked. "I thought I was going to get some hot juicy details. What's the problem?' 'Wait', she thought. 'Why does Akamaru sound so familiar?'

"But it's Kiba," Shino replied. "He's not like that and he likes Hinata." 'Kiba? Oh my gods!' Eden jumped up with a startled cry. She had wide eyes and her mouth open in shock.

"You're talking about Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Not personally, but Alex does," she said calmly before smacking the back of his head. "You idiot!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"That boy has been in love with you since you met," she explained softly. "He talks to Alex and Naruto all the time about his feelings for you." 'Feelings for me?' Shino's mind reeled as he took in her words. 'I messed up badly then.' "You'll need to find him and fix this, but I think you'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's going to storm tonight." Shino looked up at the black clouds that began crowding the sky.

"Yeah," he replied. They stood up ready to part ways when the smaller girl reached up, hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"A kiss for luck," she winked. "Get home before the skies open up," she said running from the clearing.

"Yummy," Dani practically purred as she ate her chicken ramen. "Food in wonderful." Chouji laughed at the girl while Shikamaru's mouth twitched into a grin.

"I have to agree, food is wonderful," Chouji said eating his miso ramen. Shikamaru looked at his lover with a soft smile. It was nice to see Chouji completely relaxed around someone other than himself. He glanced at the girl as she chatted easily with the bigger boy.

"So is that Ino chick your girlfriend?" Dani teased.

"No," Chouji laughed. "She's not into guys." The brunette nodded her understanding.

"So who is your girlfriend?"

"No one," he answered shyly glancing at Shikamaru.

"Aw why not?" Dani asked genuinely surprised. The boy had a sweet personality that was to die for. "You're so adorable that I can't believe that." Chouji blushed and looked at his boyfriend for help. Shikamaru just gave him one of his bored smirks. He looked at the pair and a real smiled blossomed on his face. He knew he probably should be jealous, but somehow the two together made him feel content. Dani's sharp eyes caught the subtle glanced and couldn't contain a squeal. "So you have a boyfriend instead," she teased "You two are cute together." She stretched and looked up to see black clouds. "You might want to head home," she said staring at the clouds. "It's going to rain soon." She placed the money on the table, paying for all three meals. She stood up and kissed both their cheeks before leaving the ramen stand. "Don't do anything naughty," she laughed.

Genma cursed under his breath as the sky suddenly opened and rain came pouring down, soaking both him and his lover. They had gone to the Hokage's office to hand in mission reports, but she wasn't there. He shifted the senbon in his mouth and glanced sideways at the older man. Raidoh walked beside him with his mouth open, letting the rain pour down his face. Genma shook his head silently not understanding the older man's fascination with rain. He wrapped an arm around Raidoh's waist helping him to go in the right direction. Raidoh allowed himself to be pulled along until something caught his attention. He stopped and looked, open mouthed at the girl standing alone.

Genma felt his lover stop and glanced over to see what was detailing him. The senbon fell from his mouth as he stared at the long black haired girl clothed in a light blue flowing dress, completely dry. She spun around with her arms wide open. The water on the ground formed a whirlpool around her. He would've thought she was a goddess if he hadn't seen the cross shaped scar on her right cheek.

"Miss it's dangerous to be out in this weather," Raidoh finally said. This seemed to snap her out of her trance and the water fell in rivulets around her. Her hair and dress were completely soaked and stuck to her body. She turned and glanced at them, her blue eyes empty.

"The same to you," she replied. "It's going to get worse." A flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder diverted their attention from the ethereal girl. When they turned back the girl was gone.

"Weird," they said in unison.

Alex had sat quietly while Tsunade conversed with the two older men. She had been an active participant in the conversation, earlier. Sensing their unease with her presence she withdrew from the talk and masked her chakra. Sometime during their discussion her eyes had closed and she dozed off. She bolted from the chair clutching her heart after the thunder sounded. The three occupants glanced at her in concern.

"Naruto," she whispered running from the den to the spare room, the others hot on her tail. She threw the door open and chocked back a gasp. There were three bodies on the floor. She went to Naruto first while the two teachers went to the Uchiha. Tsunade cautiously approached the third person unable to discern his identity. Alex gently shook Naruto awake, checking for any damage. "Naruto, are you ok?" The blond groaned and sat up slowly. He took a deep breath and realized something was wrong. He looked at Alex, panic in his eyes. "Naruto?"

"I feel weird," he admitted. "I feel sorta empty."

"Empty?" she didn't understand what he meant, but it worried her. "What do you mean?"

"I feels like something is missing," he whispered. 'Missing?'

"Alex come here," Tsunade ordered. She had no idea who this boy was. Alex walked over and glanced at the boy. He had medium length, uneven red hair. She was about to admit she didn't know him when she noticed his cheek. Peering closer she noticed three thick red whicker like markings on each cheek. Her mouth opened in shock and she looked back at Naruto.

"Oh shit," she whispered. Her voice caught the attention f the others and the newly awakened Sasuke. "Naruto can you feel Kyuubi in your mind?" The blond shook his head mutely. Alex reached over to push up his shirt. The seal was still there and unchanged. "I think this is Kyuubi.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review . I hope the limes weren't too disappointing, I've never written any lemons or limes. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I started school again so I might not be able to update all the time. Please bare with me though lol. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _Telethapy _/Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Sorry for the terribly long delay. I have decided that I don't really care what people think about this story because I like it. I will finish it, it might take awhile, but for those who do like it please be patient. School is hectic and I have one other fanfic and two original stories in progress. So please enjoy the story.

Chapter Five

"Wow, it's really coming down out there," Temari whispered staring out the window. They had met up with Gaara and Neji about an hour after they had left the long haired boy. After chatting for a bit she was able to convince Eden into leaving the boys with them. Temari had noticed the subtle glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. They had run into Gai when it first started raining. Being the kind weirdo he is, he invited them to wait out the storm at his house.

"It's really coming down out there," TenTen whispered quietly. "I hope no one is out there."

"Sydney probably is," the San siblings replied. Gaara glanced around the room taking everything in. The Hyuuga sat by himself in the corner, his sister and her lover sat in front of the window, Gai was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. He had expected Lee to be with his beloved teacher, but he was sitting by himself. He walked over to the fuzzy eyebrowed boy and sat next to him.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually so...bouncy." Lee looked up surprised to see him. The smaller boy didn't strike him as the type to speak without being spoken too. He really seemed to have changed since the last time he saw him.

"Nothing," he lied. Gaara gave him a bland look and he looked away ashamed. His gaze landed on Gai, his face flushing immediately. Gaara noticed this and titled his head confused.

"Why do you get red when you look at him?" he asked bewildered. He remember something his sister had once told him when he was younger. Though he never really understood what she meant, it seemed to apply here. "Do you love him?" He watched as the other boy sputtered shocked before nodding quietly.

"I know it's wrong, but I really do," he whispered morosely.

"I thought love was never wrong," he said recalling his sister's words from long ago. Lee looked at the sand child before smiling gently.

"You're right, but Gai would never love me like that," he replied. Gaara slyly glanced into the kitchen with a smirk. 'I think you're wrong.' Gai leaned against the wall hidden from his pupil. 'Lee loves me!' He felt elated and couldn't wait until he could get the boy alone. He noticed Neji glaring at the pair with jealousy in his creamy eyes. 'Neji likes Lee?' he thought confused. 'No, that doesn't seem right.' He carefully followed the path of the boy's gaze and found it on the red head. 'Ah, so it's Gaara. Hmm...maybe they'll need a little push.'

"What did you do!" Alex shouted at the silent Uchiha. If the older boy on the floor really was Kyuubi she was going to murder the stoic boy. Naruto could feel the anger radiating off the smaller girl and quickly jumped to the other boy's defense.

"He didn't do anything," he said trying to abate her anger. "All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain and then I blacked out." Alex rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She knew the Kit was lying, but he obviously didn't want her hurting the other boy. A pained groan filled the room and their attention shifted back to the red head. He patted his hands all over his body looking for wounds. He felt his chest and blinked at the empty feeling..

"I can't feel the Kit," he said unaware of the others.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto and Alex cried. The red head snapped his attention to them. His red slitted eyes increased in size as he saw Naruto. "What? How is this possible?" he asked them

"I don't know," the blond whispered downcast. "Are we separated? I still have the seal on me, but..." he trailed off confused.

"No, we're not. You still have the seal and I can't access my full powers. This means we're still bound to one another. I guess I have my own human body, for now anyway," he said waving a hand at his fleshy appearance.

"Which just happens to be naked," Alex said with a blush. She quickly diverted her eyes from the demon.

"And that's a problem?" he asked blinking in confusion. Humans had too many rules and we're prudes when it came to their bodies. It was normal for demons to run around in their fur and right now this flesh was considered his fur.

"Yes that's a problem," she sighed in resignation. "Naruto go put some clothes on your demon." Kyuubi flashed a big grin when the blond took his hand. He wrapped an arm around the thin waist.

"It's good to finally see you in person," he purred. He ran his other hand through the soft blond tresses. "You're beautiful Kit." 'Just like him.' He kissed the stunned boy's cheek and let himself be led out of the room. He stopped by the dark child's side and growled out a low warning. "Leave him alone."

"This is definitely new and really strange," Tsunade said when the two left.

"I've never seen this before," Alex murmured. She glanced out to see the rain beating against the windows. "It's late and pouring out. You might as well stay for the night." Tsunade glanced at the Uchiha for permission; after all it wouldn't do to just take over the boy's house. Sasuke nodded reluctantly. He really wanted to speak with Naruto, but it was obvious it wouldn't happen tonight.

"Kakashi and Iruka can stay, but I must be leaving," Tsunade stated.

"Where's the pervert?" Alex inquired. She hadn't see the old man since the morning.

"He left after you took Naruto," she explained. "He said he had to get something and then just left." Alex nodded even though she was wary of the pervert. "I need to be getting home now. Goodnight and don't kill each other." The smaller girl rolled her eyes at the light teasing.

"Say hello to Shizune for me," she said cheekily knowing about the older women's relationship. Tsunade grinned, grabbed the girl for a hug, and kissed her forehead before disappearing. Alex glanced at the two older ninja and cursed silently at the unease. "You think I'd be used to this already,' she grumbled mentally. "Yo brat," she called emotionlessly. Her tone unintentionally sent shivers racing down their spines. "Where's the room I'm staying in?" They stared at each other not blinking for a long while, before Sasuke looked away. 'Who does this girl think she is, calling me a brat?'

"Come with me and I'll show you," he bit out. "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I'll take you to your rooms as well."

"What's happening?" Naruto questioned. His back was to the changing kitsune. Kyuubi stopped as he put one arm into the shirt's sleeve.

"I don't know Kit," he replied not wanting to look at his other. He looked so much like **him** it was hard to handle. "It's late and you need to get some rest. You're body still needs to recover." Naruto winced at the reminder of what happened earlier. He dejectedly crawled into bed and under the blankets. He jumped in surprise when two strong arms coiled around his waist and a hard chest pressed against his back. "I'm not going to let you get hurt Kit. I'll protect you whenever you need it."

"To protect you're host body," he whispered sadly. Kyuubi caught the whisper and gently rubbed the boy's stomach.

"No, to protect Naruto," he replied. "You're not just my host anymore Kit, you're my other half." He kept rubbing the stomach until the boy relaxed and finally fell asleep. 'Why do the gods torture us so?'

There was a firm knock at the door jarring him from his half-sleep state. He pushed the loose chestnut hair from his face and stood up. He was wearing a rumpled white t-shirt and a pair of gray draw string sweat pants. Sleepily he opened the door to find a pale, bare chested, unmasked Kakashi clad only in a pair of black sweat pants. Next thing he knew was the sound of the door closing and a tongue trying to snake its way into his mouth. He groaned and opened his mouth for the invader. Both men were breathless when Kakashi pulled back moments later. He gazed down at Iruka with a soft look in his mismatched eyes. He gently ran his fingers through the brown locks, before pulling his love to the bed. He leaned against the headboard with Iruka's head laying on his stomach.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I wanted to do that all day," he said playing with the silky hair.

"Don't worry about it," Iruka replied. "I really needed it anyway." He purred as the pale fingers ran around his scalp. He loved it when his hair was played with and the jounin never missed an opportunity to do so.

"Everything has been really weird today," whispered Kakashi. "A suicidal Naruto, caring Sasuke, strange girls, and Kyuubi."

"They're growing up," Iruka remarked quietly. "Naruto's bringing Sasuke into the light, and he even managed to tame the kitsune." The jounin looked down at his lover curiously.

"Just how long do you think he's been unhappy?"

"Happy?" his lover scoffed sitting up and facing him. "Happy? Naruto's never been truly happy," he whispered in a softer tone. "He's always put on a bright smile and acted like a fool. For awhile I even thought that's what he was really like. I try so hard to make sure he's happy, but deep down I know he's not. I just never realized he would do this." Kakashi put a hand behind the younger man's head and pulled him forward until his face rested against his neck.

"Iruka don't blame yourself," he whispered into his ear. "I never knew that he was unhappy. I should've seen it or even sensed it, but I didn't. It's everyone's and no one's fault at the same time. We've all been tricked by his facade. Please don't feel guilty about this, love." Iruka hugged the pale man's neck tighter and nodded.

"Those girls certainly are strange," he remarked wanting to change the topic. Kakashi looked down at him surprised at the comment,"

"You mean you don't know them?" He couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. He felt the younger man's head shake. "I thought for sure that you knew them seeing how close they are too Naruto."

"He must've met them when he was with Jiraiya," Iruka whispered. "It's good that he has someone to care about him."

"He has that here too," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, but everyone, with the exception of Jiraiya and Tsunade started out hating him before they became friends with him. Don't deny it, you hated him too," he stated staring up at him. Kakashi averted his eyes feeling shame flood through him. His lover was right; he had hated Naruto even before he met him. He had believed that the boy had taken his mentor's life and had hated him passionately. When Sandaime requested he train the boy he adamantly refused until the old man forced him to cave in, and he was thankful he did. It had taken time, but Naruto's warmth had pulled him in. He couldn't stop himself from caring about him. It was only when he began teaching him did he realize the boy had done nothing wrong. The death of their beloved Hokage enraged the village and they were quick to pin the blame on the helpless baby. He had disrespected his mentor's memory by hating the boy.

"You're right. I did," he replied. "After meeting him and his eccentric personality I couldn't help caring about him."

"Even though he might be unhappy his warmth remains pulling people to him," Iruka murmured sleepily.

"Those girls...they're different somehow," Kakashi muttered. "I'm going to see Tsunade about them tomorrow, if you want to come." The academy teacher nodded tiredly before falling asleep. The jounin smiled gently and kissed the top of his head before following him.

Sasuke sat in the dark living room staring out the window. 'Did I cause this to happen?' He hadn't meant to hurt the blond. He didn't understand what came over him. The site of Kiba and Naruto together made his blood boil. He couldn't stomach the thought of the little blond with anyone else but him. 'Does this mean that I...love him?' He thought back over the years spent with Naruto: the time he was willing to give up his goal to save Naruto from Haku, the time the blond dragged him home and away from Orochimaru, the times they sparred to help each other grow stronger, times when they argued, suppressed smiles, and times he found himself wanting to laugh with the smaller boy. Naruto was the light in his life and he didn't want that to disappear. 'I do love him.' A deep rumble brought his attention to the doorway. The kitsune stood glaring at him. He glared at the demon in front of him. Kyuubi leaned down, placing his arms on either side of the boy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in annoyance as the red slitted eyes stared at him.

"If you hurt my Kit," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll tear you apart, piece by piece." He growled at the boy before leaving. 'Why would the boy waste his time on that human? Humans are weak anyway,' he thought. 'Not all are weak,' came the whispered reply. 'Shut up,' he told his mind.

Alex sighed in annoyance as the younger snuggled under the blankets. Of all people to share a room with, it had to be her,' she thought irritated. She didn't hate Eden. In fact, the girl was one of her closest friend. She just moved too damn much in her sleep. She'd rather sleep with Sydney, but putting the other two girls together would be disastrous. Both girls were sound asleep by now. Sydney had returned about 15 minutes ago and was already out like a light. 'How can everyone sleep so peacefully?' She couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get worse. If she wanted the others to trust them then they'd have to reveal the truth about themselves. 'Maybe that would knock the brat off his pedestal. If he knew how much more others have suffered than him he probably wouldn't be quite so annoying.' She looked out the window and saw the distorted moon through the drops of water. Life would be easier if she could read the moon too, but reading fire wasn't so bad. Eden made a gargled noise and rolled onto her stomach. She cracked open an eye and stared at Alex hazily.

"I saw his in the moon tonight," she whispered shyly.

"You saw who babe?"

"Yondaime," she whispered closing her eye. 'What?'

"Yondaime? Why?" She received no answer from the once again sleeping girl Her message made no sense. The moon never showed the dead before. Feeling her eyes grow heavy she decided to talk to Eden in the morning. She pulled blankets to her chest, turned on her side, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _/Telethapy/ _/Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Warning: Lime

Chapter Six

Tsunade blinked when she saw the Copy Ninja standing in her office. She checked the time confirming that it was 8am. 'Why the hell are they here at this time in the morning?'

"I want to know about the girls," he stated bluntly when he walked in. "Who or what are they?" The sennin sighed knowing this would happen.

"It's not my place to tell you that," she replied softly.

"Bull," Kakashi shot back. This secrecy was getting on his last nerve. What was so special about a group of teenage girls? The blond woman knew the lazy ninja wouldn't give up until his curiosity was sated.

"I really can't," she repeated. "It's too personal, but feel free to ask them yourselves. I doubt you'll get much of an answer though."

"I'm sure," he muttered under his breath.

"However, I can tell you one thing," she said. Kakashi tried to wait patiently, but patience had never been his virtue.

"What is it?" he snapped. 'I bet the old hag tells me something useless.

"Do you know the legend of the Coven?" she questioned. The question baffled the jounin.

"I believe the legend says that the gods bestowed their power and beauty upon four human children who became the legendary Coven," he recited what he learned in his childhood.

"Correct," she said smiling.

"What does this have to do with anything, Hokage-sama?" he questioned annoyed.

"For a genius, you're an idiot," she grumbled. Her good mood was gone and it was this arrogant jounin's fault. "Those girls are the Coven." Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. There was no way it was possible. However looking at his leader's face he knew it was true. He bowed quietly before taking his leave.

Kiba sat on a bench near the entrance to the park. He woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep. He gently pet Akamaru, who was dozing in his lap. After the storm last night he was surprised at how peaceful everything was. Kiba wondered back to the night before with Naruto and Sasuke. He was itching to find out what happened, but it was still too early for a visit. Akamaru's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He whined low in his throat to alert the boy. Kiba looked over to see the silver haired girl from yesterday. She was wearing blue sweat pants and a black hoody. She jogged passed him, stopped, and jogged back.

"Hey there cutie,"she cooed gently. Akamaru barked his pleasure as she rubbed his neck. She looked up, her Persian eyes taking his breath away. "You must be Kiba."

"Yeah," he said after a moment of speechlessness. "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Eden," she replied shaking his hand.

"So you're Eden," he smiled. "I've heard a lot abut you from Naruto and Alex." 'They never said she was beautiful.'

"It was probably a lot of bad things," she said blushing slightly. 'I so know why Shino loves him,' she thought to herself.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad," he teased. He gave her a soft smile before looking away. Eden saw the sadness in the smile and her heart clenched painfully. 'That's right he's in love with Shino,' she thought morosely. 'I'll never find love.'

/ "You're a monster!" her Alpha shouted making her wince. She didn't understand what was going on. She looked over at Alex for help, but her Alpha roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. The piercing look in his eyes was enough to freeze her insides. She obvious had done something to anger her Alpha and packmates. She knew she must face the consequences, whatever they were. However, she wasn't prepared for the stinging sensation on her cheek and let out a whimper. She held back her tears knowing she had already shown too much cowardice. The warning growl from her Alpha proved it. It was bad enough that she had angered everyone, but now she had broken lupine law; never show fear or emotion. She could hear Alex screaming in the background, which only served to enrage the pack further. Lupine matters were to be settled within packs, without the interference of other creatures. She couldn't fathom what she had done, but she was willing to do anything to redeem herself.

"Get up!" She quickly stood at her Alpha's command. Hope fluttered in her chest when she saw her mother next to the Alpha. However, that hope quickly died when she felt her mother's claws rip through her cheek. She looked back, eyes wide with disbelief. She felt her heart break at the murderous and hateful look in those brown eyes. Involuntarily she took a step back when her leader's glare deepened. She felt the spiders healing the bleeding wound. She couldn't repress the shudder at the still new sensation of their legs on her skin. It was only last night that she had stumbled upon the wounded spider demon. With her dying breath the woman gave her powers to Eden in hopes of continuing her clan in some way.

"You're a disgrace! Nothing, but a hideous creature," her mother spat. The words were like a stab to her heart, and this time she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"From this moment forward you are banished from this pack," The Alpha's order wrung a strangled cry from her throat. "Should you ever step foot in this land again, you will be killed immediately. Those of lupin blood will forever look at you with hate for your betrayal. You will never find love and mate because of the grotesque creature you've become." He grabbed her arm, barred his teeth, and lunged./

"Eden!" The girl looked up blearily at the dog boy. Kiba had been staring around the area and when he had turned back he found her with tears in her blank eyes and clutching her chest. He called her name frantically, but she didn't respond until he shook her. She looked so heartbroken that he couldn't resist the urge to hug her. For some reason she stirred up an emotion that he thought only Shino could instill. Eden weakly took in her surrounds and realized she had fallen into the memories. She cursed silently; wolves never showed weakness. She pulled herself away from the warm embrace and shakily stood up. Hastily she wiped her tears and plastered on a smile. She could feel the spiders traveling through her body in a frenzy.

"It's about time I head back," she muttered desperate to get away. "See you around." 'Shino better fix things between you,' she thought. Kiba saw through the smile to the pain in her eyes. Desperation clawed at him and he unconsciously grabbed her hand when she turned to leave. Eden faced him when she felt the tug on her hand. Her hand felt warm and a shudder ran through her. Kiba felt the same and didn't want to let her go.

"Why don't you have breakfast with me?" he asked hopefully. She tried to say no, but the beguiling puppy eyes pulled her in. Reluctantly she nodded knowing she shouldn't. 'I can't do this,' she though frantically. 'The more I hang out with him the more I'll like him. I can't do that to Shino.' They walked with Kiba yapping away like a little puppy. 'This is the last time I'll hang out with him,' she thought firmly giving a sad smile.

Genma sighed as he and Raido waited on line to hand in their reports. 'If the old hag had been here last night we wouldn't be here,' he thought crossly. He stroked the back of his lover's hand discreetly. Raido grinned and played with the long fingers. The room buzzed with energy and chatting people. The bustling stopped when a young girl entered. Raido gasped and pulled his younger lover closer.

"That's the girl from last night!" he whispered in Genma's ear.

"Yeah I know," came the reply. The girl had her black hair pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes were outlined in kohl. She had on tight black pants, a blue and black stripped sleeveless shirt, and a black long sleeved button up shirt. Overall the girl looked sexy and dangerous...very dangerous. It appeared the ANBU thought the same; they surrounded her immediately. She glared, but did nothing. Strands of hair fell in her face, but, surprisingly, the scar wasn't hidden. Many scarred kounichi's hid their scars shamefully. She waited a few moments, her fingers twitching, before Tsunade came out.

"Did you have to create such a ruckus Sydney?" she asked amused. She dismissed the ANBU guards carelessly and took in the dark girl. "I didn't get to see much of you yesterday, but I like look." Sydney gave her a bland look. The older woman sighed. 'Is it too much to ask for a smile?' "Alright alright, come into my office." She turned and headed back to her office when she saw the two special jounin. "You two come as well." The lovers shared a confused look before following their Hokage. They stood uneasy next to the younger girl wondering why they were here. "Syd, what did you see?" Tsunade asked worried. The dark girl was silent. She glanced at the two men before looking back at the blond. "They're fine, trust me."

"Darkness is approaching and it's coming fast," she replied in a dulcet voice that stunned both men. "The waters couldn't discern the truth behind it. It seems that whatever is coming is after Naruto and quite possible Alex." Tsunade felt her heart thudding rapidly. This new threat worried her greatly.

"I want the two of you to help Kakashi and Iruka watch over them," she ordered. "That is your new mission."

"Of course," they said in unison.

"One more thing," Sydney stated. "We're getting a new ally."

"A new ally?" Raido asked. He was confused about the whole thing. The water speaking, the event last night, and now watching over the younger nins made no sense to him.

"Yes, the water refused to reveal the identity," she replied tersely. Tsunade nodded. Crawford had warned her of this event. He had seen everything, but as usual denied her the outcome.

"That's it for now," she announced. "Genma, Raido take Sydney for breakfast and get to know each other." They nodded recognizing the commanding tone in her voice.

Alex sat on the couch in the living room staring into nothing. Nightmares had plagued her after she had fallen asleep. She couldn't take it anymore and forced herself awake. She decided to come down to the living room and read a bit, but she never got the chance to pick up her book. She sat there for hours unaware of the time. That was how Iruka found her. His internal clock woke him craving for coffee. He paused on the way to the kitchen when he saw her. Cautiously he approached the still figure, worry gnawing at him. Her eyes were black, completely empty, and she appeared lifeless.

"Alex," he said worried. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand touched her her body Jerked and she bolted off the couch. He frowned at the frightened look in her eyes. She seemed very different from how she was yesterday.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out terrified. Iruka tried to speak, but the small girl wouldn't let him. "Don't come near me!" His mind worked frantically trying to find a way to calm her down. "I won't do anything you want! Try and make me you fuckers! His heart was beating rapidly at the words being spat at him. 'What the hell happened to her?' He felt Kakashi appear behind him. The Silver haired jounin noticed the tension in the room and the fear in the girl. Her eyes were glazed over and it was clear she was trapped in the past.

"Iruka, she's not here," he whispered. "She's remembering something."

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Iruka frowned not accepting the answer. The girl was obviously hurting and needed help. She screamed when he stepped forward.

"Stay away!" she shouted hugging herself. He felt a strong forced pushing him back. A wall of fire formed around her. She cried out terrified when arms came around her. Kyuubi stood in front of her, waved his hand, and the flames disappeared. The older nins saw Naruto holding her from behind while she struggled, clawed, and tried to twist out of his grasp. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. Iruka winced, unable to believe what he was witnessing.

"Alex, you need to wake up," Naruto said gently. He hissed when nails dug into his arms. "Alex you need to stop!" Nothing he said got through to her and she continued to fight. He glanced to Kyuubi for help. Faster than the human eyes could follow, the kitsune and Naruto switched places. Naruto gently pried her right hand open where a thin white scar ran diagonally down her palm. He took his right hand and placed palm to palm. He looked her in the eye firmly. "Kat, please stop," he whispered gently. The glaze gradually began to disappear and she fell limply into his arms. "It's ok Kat, everything's ok." Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. The intensity of the girl's powers had left him shaking. He glanced at his lover and saw the barely repressed shaking. 'How could Naruto stand that?' The blond carefully lifted the girl in his arms, still soothing her, and took her back upstairs.

"So those girls **are **the Coven," Kakashi breathed in awe. Iruka looked at him dumbfounded.

"The Coven!"

"I see the old woman told you," Kyuubi sneered.

"She only told me that they are the Coven," he replied.

"Hmph," snorted the fox. "For being blessed by the gods they've suffered unlike any other." The academy teacher tilted his head in curiosity. It was clear he wanted to know more. "Don't look to me for answers. It's not my business nor is it yours." Having said his piece he left the house. _/Kit, I'm heading to the forest for a bit. How's Alex?_/ _/She's sleeping now. I guess we'll see when she wakes up./Alright, watch her and don't let the brat upset you./_

Neji woke early that morning. Sharing a bed with Lee wasn't the most pleasant experience. He tossed, turned, and kicked in his sleep. It had rained hard all night so Gai had let them stay. The girls took the first spare room, while he and Lee took the second. The sand child had decided for them by taking the couch. He grunted when Lee's hand smacked into his chest. He decided to get up before suffering anymore abuse. He quietly walked into the living room stunned by the sleeping figure. He had expected the boy to be awake. He had often heard that he couldn't sleep because of the demon inside him.

He sat on the arm of the couch near Gaara's head. The boy looked so tempting curled up on his side. He felt the urge to touch the red tresses and unconsciously found his hands running through the soft hair. Gaara moaned softly, startling Neji, and shifted on his back. The boys lips parted slightly causing the long haired boy's heart to speed up. 'Just once,' he thought. He bent down and pressed his lips to Gaara's lightly. He pulled back quickly, his heart thudding in his ears. Neji felt himself lean back down, unable to stop himself he kissed the younger boy again. He pressed against the soft lips harder and slipped his tongue past the parted lips. A moan came from the smaller boy. Neji went to pull back when two hands grabbed his head.

Gaara woke to a pleasant tingling against his lips. He didn't know what is was, only that he didn't want it to stop. Neji hesitated when he felt the other boy's hands in his hair. When he felt those hands pulling him closer he pressed closer. He slid his tongue against the other boy's teasingly. Gaara moaned again and tried to copy the older boy. It was Neji's turn to moan when Gaara's fingers massaged his scalp. He had always loved it when people played with his hair. His neck began to hurt from the angle. He pulled back wringing a whimper from the younger boy. He moved off the arm of the couch and straddled the sand child. He looked down at Gaara for any signs to stop. All he saw was a heavy lidded, panting boy tempting him.

Neji leaned down at the same time Gaara leaned up. Lips locked and tongues dueled as the sand child tried to take control. His hands went back to the Hyuuga's hair tugging lightly before gripping his head and pressing up against him. This feeling was good and he wanted more. Neji's hands slid down the red head's neck to rub at his chest. Gaara groaned quietly at the friction. He grinded up into the strong body above him pulling a chocked moan from the other boy. Neji looked at the smaller boy, flushed and panting from want. 'Gods he's beautiful.,' he leaning down to kiss the sand child.

"Good morni-oh!" Lee gasped. He was shocked to find the two boys together so intimately. Neji and Gaara broke apart surprised at the interruption. Neji felt his face burning as he quickly scrambled off the younger boy. By now the others entered the living room. Gai smiled brightly at the pair. 'Guess I don't need to give them a push.' Temari looked at her brother sitting calmly while the other boy resembled an apple.

"Gaara, are you ok?" she asked concerned. Hearing the question Neji forgot his embarrassment and glanced at the other boy. He sat upright staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He looked over at his sister when he heard the question.

"I'm fine," he replied monotonously. "I'm going to check on Naruto." He stood up and bowed politely to Gai. "Thank you for your hospitality." 'What happened?' Neji thought worried as he watched Gaara leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _/Telethapy/ _/Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Sorry for the short chapter

Chapter Seven

Kyuubi ran from branch to branch relishing the feeling of freedom. It felt different being in his human form after so many year. 'I hope that he'll be happier now that I'm out of him.' He stopped on a branch, a bit further from the village than he planned. 'The Kit's grown up nicely. He's strong, just like you.' He stopped his thoughts to listen to the gentle wind. Breathing in the smells of the forest he picked up the scent of two approaching humans. The first was easily the perverted sennin and the other was... 'It can't be!' He thought. His heart pounded rapidly. 'This forest must've bewitched me.' He stood up and quickly ran back to Konoha.

"Those girls are the Coven?" Iruka asked awed. The legendary humans blessed by the gods, but they were so young.

"According to Tsunade, they are," Kakashi answered. Iruka was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee while he sat on the floor in between his legs. Neither heard the steps on the staircase.

"If they're the Coven...why would they have suffered like Kyuubi said?" the young teacher inquired.

"Because after we were blessed a few of the gods grew jealous," Alex answered coming into the room. The two men shared a confused glance; neither heard her approach. "'Why should these human children be blessed when they're nothing but monsters,' is what they said." She quietly took a seat in a chair.

"That's terrible," Iruka whispered. Alex glanced discreetly at the entrance and saw the Uchiha boy listening. 'Good,' she thought. 'He should hear this.'

"You really want to know about us?" she questioned casting her eyes to the masked jounin.

"Yes," he answered lazily hiding his shock. 'How does she seem to know everything?'

"Each of us are different yet the same in ways," she stated. "Eden is a wolf demon so she empathizes with Naruto and the way he's been treated. She was part of the Osiris pack up in the mountains. When she was born the gods bestowed upon her the powers of the earth. Her lupin blood is what calls her to the moon and enables her read it."

"Wow that's amazing," Iruka breathed in wonder. Kakashi kept quiet; the look in her eyes didn't foretell anything good.

"She's been banished from the pack and will be killed if she ever returns," she continued. 'What!' thought the three nins. Iruka open his mouth to speak, but Kakashi squeezed his knee keeping him quiet. "When she was a pup she happened upon a dying spider demon who was the last of her kind. Being as softhearted as she is, she tried to help the woman, but it was too late. Wanting to keep her clan alive, the demon gave the remainder of her powers to Eden. At the time Eden was happy to have helped in someway, but her happiness was short-lived. When she returned to the pack she didn't receive any kindness. Her pack knew what had happened and felt it was a betrayal. At first they tried to kill her, but the Goddess of Mercy refused to let it happen and they banished her. She grew up with people hating her for being a demon and for the spiders that live under her skin," she concluded. The three nins sat in stunned silence.

"Look there's Shino," Eden said quietly as they were walking. Kiba looked over feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"I didn't know you knew him," he whispered feeling shy.

"I met him last night." She looked at him hearing his heart pound. "Why don't you invite him to join us?" she asked coyly. Kiba turned to her sadly, but she wasn't there. Instead she was heading towards the bug boy. 'What is she thinking!' he thought panicking.

"Hey it's time to fix things," she said once she was close enough for him to hear. "After breakfast talk to him." Shino looked at her, then at the nervous dog boy.

"Alright," he replied stoically. She nodded before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Kiba. 'She doesn't seem herself today,' he thought. Breakfast wasn't as bad as she thought it would be once she started a conversation. She saw the stolen glances and pushed the pain aside. She looked away from the boys and saw Sydney walk in with two older men. She hated to break the conversation on fight tactics, but her curiosity was peaked.

"Um...Kiba?" she asked tapping his shoulder. She waited until his attention was on her before pointing at the trio. "Who are they?"

"Genma and Raido, they're special jounin." 'Special jounin? Hmm..wonder what they're doing with Syd?'

"Well it's time for me to go," she stated standing up.

"Aw, do you have to?" Kiba asked getting up too.

"Yeah sorry," she replied. She gave him a firm hug then gave one to Shino. "Do the right thing," she whispered in his ear. She turned and left without looking back. Once she was gone Shino turned to Kiba.

"Did that feel like a goodbye to you?"

"Yeah it did," Kiba muttered. "Oh well, I should probably get going too." The bespectacled boy caught his arm before he could leave and pulled him closer. Gently he caressed the boy's cheek before kissing his lips. Kiba closed his eyes expecting more, but Shino pulled back.

"I love you," he whispered against the soft lips. He let go of the arm and walked passed the stunned boy. 'He loves me?' Kiba brought his hand up to his lips. It was then his brain started to work again. He hurriedly threw money on the table and rushed out of the restaurant. Spotting Shino he ran up and pounced on his back.

"Idiot!" he hissed. "You can't just confess to someone and then not wait for their answer." He panted against Shino's left ear. The bug boy tensed as he waited for the other boy to regain his breath.

"So what's your answer?" he asked quietly.

"Heh, I love you too, idiot," he whispered nipping the ear. He grinned as he felt Shino's hands holding him up. "Let's go do something love." Eden watched the two boys leave. She was happy for them, but couldn't stop the sadness from creeping in. / "You'll never mate and find love!"/

"Dani is a genius in just about everything and was given the power of the wind. She's also and automatic writer. She grew up in a rich and influential family that gained it's fortune from dealings with the underground. There was no love in her family. She was beaten when she did something wrong, and was even sold to other men." 'What!' Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand feeling sick. "She was used to torture captives. She would be forced to sit with a captive until she started writing what she saw. She couldn't handle it anymore. When she was 10 she snapped completely killing everyone in her family with her wind."

"What made her lose it?" Kakashi asked unsure of whether he wanted the answer.

"Her father came home one night and raped her."

"Ugh, you damn losers stole my spot," Dani complained. The two boys looked up to find her standing at their heads. She'd come to take a nap when she saw Shikamaru laying on his back with Chouji on his stomach.

"Your spot miss?" Shikamaru teased. "This is my spot, but you can join us if you want."

"Weeell if I have to," she grumbled sticking out her tongue.

"You have to," Chouji said pulling her over to them. She smiled and laid next to them.

"So what brings you hear?" The lazy boy asked playing with Chouji's hair.

"Wanted a nap," she replied yawning.

"A nap?" Chouji asked. They looked over when they received no reply. "She's asleep already." Chouji smiled pushing the hair out of her face, before laying back on Shikamaru's stomach.

"Sydney has the gift of water. She was raise with a poor family. Her parents always fought and one night it became so back that it terrified her. She lost control of her powers and killed both of them. Her older brother came home later and found her holding them. Sorin, her brother, also had water powers so he understood what happened. They went to live with their aunt, who later tried to kill Sydney. They left and tried to live on the streets, but Rosenkreuz found them. Rosenkreuz was a place that trained people with powers to do as they say. It was a terrible place. They beat their lessons into their "students" as they called them. Sorin tried to save her from one of those lessons, but lost his life. That's how she got the scar on her face.

"That's terrible," Iruka whispered. 'How can these girls go through such things?'

"The best thing was torching that place," Sydney said from the doorway. Genma glanced at the dark girl. 'That's harsh.' Sydney nodded briefly before heading upstairs. She glared as she passed the Uchiha.

"She lost all emotions the day Sorin died," Alex explained.

"How can a person go through so much pain?" Raido asked to Genma, who shrugged.

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Stop blocking the doorway," Jiraiya grumbled. He moved into the living room with Genma and Raido.

"Did you get what you needed?" Alex asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah and he's getting Kyuubi. He should be coming soon."

Kyuubi stood in an open field. He had come here after the incident in the forest. It was too painful to remember that man. /_Kit/_ He closed his eyes trying to see the boy. His little blond was curled up under a blanket sound asleep. 'Good. He needs rest.' A strong wind blew through the area causing strands of hair to fall into his face. He brought his hand up to push the hair away. He caught the familiar scent and his heart clenched painfully. 'It's time to get back,' he thought. He turned to leave catching sight of the man in front of him. His eyes widened and his heart sped up.

"It's you," he breathed. He was pulled closer and his lips were sealed in a kiss before he could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _/Telethapy/ _/Flashback/

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Warning: Lemon

Chapter Eight

"Damnit Jiraiya!" Eden growled after being herded into the living room. "Let me go already."

"Yeah pervert, what's going on?" Naruto asked looking around the room. "You practically have everyone here."

"Not yet I don't," he mumbled under his breath.

"Naruto, where's Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked her brother not seeing the kitsune anywhere.

"Don't know," he answered yawning. He was still pretty tired after the incident. Tsunade had said that the anemia wouldn't last long. "He said he was going out."

As much as he wanted to return the soft caress, he was too stunned to react. The lips pulled back slightly, warm breath against his, and then sudden whoosh as they vanished.

Alex looked between the two with confusion etched on her face. The tension between Gaara and Neji was so thick a kunai couldn't cut through it. 'I wonder what happened between those two.' A small poof brought everyone's attention to the middle of the room and heats stopped. She felt Kakashi tense next to her and looked at him concerned before looking back to the two in the center. She didn't know what the hell was happening, but she really wanted to know.

Bright blue eyes looked around the room at new and familiar faces. A small smile lit his face as he saw his former student and the young man, that his student, had always loved. His smile grew as his gaze landed on identical eyes. Sasuke looked at the blond worried when he felt the shivers. Naruto felt as if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. Kyuubi moved behind the boy wrapping his arms around him. Naruto squeezed the kitsune's hands grateful for the stability he provided. His blank stare worried Alex and Eden.

"Naruto," he spoke reaching out a hand slowly.

"You're alive?" he asked with a trembling voice. Tears filled his eyes as shivers racked his body. "Why are you alive!" He felt numb and betrayed as he stared at his father. Yondaime took an uncertain step back. He knew his son wouldn't welcome him with open arms, but this wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "What! Was it fun to play with me or something!" Naruto couldn't take the pain and fled the house. Alex quickly followed having expected something similar to happen. The older blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath to hold back the pain he felt.

"You owe us an explanation," Tsunade ordered in a stern voice. The raw hurt, so obvious on Naruto's face, tore at her heart.

"You're right. I do," he said dejectedly. "First off I'm sorry I never told anyone I was alive."

"Why didn't you?" Kakashi broke in. He clutched Iruka's hand for support. It was hard to see his mentor after so many years. As betrayed as he felt, he couldn't begin to imagine what Naruto felt.

"Why did you leave your son to face this village for sixteen years?" Iruka bit out through clenched teeth. He was furious at the man standing before him. The hurt Naruto felt growing up without a family could've been changed if the man hadn't left.

"I was weak after sealing Kyuubi inside Naruto. I wouldn't have been able to protect either of them and Konoha. I left to make sure none of my enemies attacked," he explained softly. "I was weak and broken. I had lost many friends and the love of my life." None noticed the cringe that went through the kitsune's body at the last sentence. "It took many years to regain my strength. When I finally thought it was safe to return to Konoha I was stopped. Naruto would've been eight at that time and I desperately wanted to see him." As the former Hokage told his story no one noticed the sand child leave the house.

"You were stopped? By who?" Dani asked leaning against Shikamaru and Chouji.

"The gods," he answered. "They told me I couldn't return. That Naruto wasn't ready, wasn't strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" Eden questioned.

"I don't know. I was told that he would weaken from my return."

"That's bullshit!" Iruka yelled. It was taking all his strength to keep his anger at bay. "He would've grown stronger just to prove himself to you so you'd be proud of him. He used to do that to me all the time." Yondaime sighed sadly looking at his former student's lover. The boy was as bright as he ever was and he could clearly see the love he held for his son.

"I know that. That's why I fought back and tried to return. I was severely punished and my memory was erased. I still have the scars from the punishment. Almost a month ago the Goddess of Mercy came and warned me of future events that were to take place."

"So that's what she meant when she said everything was falling into place!" Dani exclaimed.

"I believe so," he replied with a small smile. "She returned my memory a few weeks ago when I met Jiraiya. Again I desperately wished to return home, but Jiraiya told me he wanted to surprise Naruto. We had planned on my return taking place on his birthday, but when I was told what happened I couldn't wait," he concluded with a somber face. Iruka slowly felt his anger disappear, but he still couldn't help feeling Naruto's pain. "I'm terribly sorry for not being able to return sooner." His blue eyes stared helplessly into Iruka's begging for forgiveness. The scarred chuunin nodded slightly seeing the older man's love for his son.

"Go find him and fix things," Tsunade ordered gently. It was as he left that she noticed Alex, Gaara, and Kyuubi were missing. She saw the Uchiha boy trying to sneak out to look for the blond. "Sasuke you'll stat here." She saw the red glare before he reluctantly returned.

"Why?" the question kept repeating itself as Naruto pounded his fists on the ground. He refused to lean into the tempting warmth as Alex hugged him. "Why didn't he want me? Was it because of Kyuubi?" The kitsune winced at the pain littered voice. 'This is all my fault. All because of jealousy.' He and the sand child were behind the pair kneeling on the ground. He felt helpless as he watched his kit sobbing. Nothing the girl did calmed him and his mantra continued. Unknown to them Yondaime was in the shadows watching mournfully. The sand child went to hug the hurt blond as well. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. The blond helped him before and now he had to help the best he could.

"Kit," Kyuubi called softly. "He did want you, more than anything." Naruto looked tearfully up at his other half. "Gods he wanted you more than anything," he whispered fighting back tears. Naruto watched the emotions passing in his red eyes with interest. He recognized most of those feelings. "He didn't have a choice and I know that won't take the pain away, but don't hate him or feel he doesn't love you. He intended to give his life for you. That's an act of love, Kit, not an obligation." Kyuubi looked at the small blond with a small smile. "I don't know if my words mean anything to you Kit, but talk to him before deciding how you feel." Having said what he wanted he left the area unable to keep his tears back.

"Everything he said was true Naruto," Yondaime said as he revealed himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you. I'm so sorry you had to face so many hardships, but if you're willing I'd like to explain myself...and perhaps be your father." Naruto stared hard at him for a long time before smiling slightly and nodded.

"You want to tell me why you're in a weird mood?" Alex asked approaching the quiet boy. She'd been dying to figure out the strange tension between him and the Hyuuga. She didn't think she'd find him so fast after they separated from Naruto. He was sitting on a bench in plain view. Is head was bent as if he were deep in thought.

"Something happened," he murmured quietly.

"Did he hurt you?" she question worried.

"No...he made me feel really good," he replied flippantly. Alex looked shocked. 'Made him feel good?'

"What did he do?" she questioned cautiously.

"That's just it!" he cried standing up. She was startled by the un-Gaara like moment. "His lips were on mine and his tongue was in my mouth and other stuff happened. I don't know what he did but it was really good." Alex blushed fiercely as she understood his problem. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the mansion. 'Guess it's time to find Lord Pervert.' She walked through the living room quickly, but backed up to stare at the couch. Kakashi seemed pretty busy shoving his tongue down Iruka's throat. 'Hot.' Shaking the thought away she moved over to the couple with a cherry face.

"Ahem," she said loud enough for them to hear. Kakashi pulled back with a glare while Iruka tried to hide his blushing self. "Here, teach him about gay sex please." She practically threw the poor boy at them before hurrying out of the house.

"All you do is sleep," Chouji laughed at the curled up girl. She opened an eye before rolling onto her back.

"Sleep and eat, it's the only way to live," she replied motioning to join her.

"Where's your other half?"

"Helping his father," he answered laying back. "He's supposed to meet me later."

"That's cool," she yawned rolling over again. "It must be nice to be with someone you love." He looked at the sleeping girl with a smile.

"Yeah, it is."

"Neji?" Lee called out hesitantly. He'd been wanting to speak to the other boy after he saw him and Gaara.

"Yeah?" He moved closer to his teammate that was seated on a fallen tree.

"Do you care about Gaara?" he asked remembering Gai's words. He tried to repress a smile as he remember the morning.

/ Lee concealed a gasp as he walked into the living room. He had woke up expecting to see Neji asleep next to him. When he noticed the other boy missing he went to find him. He'd never expected to see the other boy with the sand child, heavily making out. His face flushed as he imagined Gai-sensei and himself in that position. He shook his head clearing the image out of his mind. He backed out of the room slowly, unaware of the eyes on him. He took a deep breath before stepping back into the room.

"Good morni-oh!" He watched as the two flew apart. Breakfast flew by quickly after Gaara left. Neji refused to speak to anyone and was the next tom leave. Shortly after him TenTen dragged her girlfriend out to go shopping. He stayed to help Gai-sensei clean up. The bushy eyebrowed man placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed the dishes in the sink. He turned to face his teacher and was surprised to find him so close. He leaned back against the counter and looked up at the older man feeling his heart pick up. "Gai-sensei?"

"Lee what do you think of Neji and Gaara?" he questioned resisting the urge to press closer. The question shocked the smaller boy. 'Why did his teacher care about his opinion of the two boys?'

"Um...I think it's great. A-as long as they're h-happy," he answered stuttering at Gai's closeness.

"Really?" he moved closer seeing the lidded eyes.

"Yeah," he gasped. "I wish I could have that, but I know I can't."

"Why not?" he asked moving closer again. He heard the boy's breathing increase as he leaned down.

"Cause the person I love doesn't love me. I'm too young for him."

"Him?"

"Uh-huh," Lee closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. He was trying so hard to ignore the hard, warm, body pressing against him. Seeing the pink tongue slip over those lips he decided to forget his plan. Lee's eyes flew open as he felt Gai's lips on his. He moaned happily closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. Hr raise up on his toes, unconsciously rubbing his body against Gai's, and parted his lips for the tongue lapping at them. Gai took up the invitation and slipped his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and lifted him on the counter. Lee sighed as the wandering tongue rubbed leisurely against his. The kiss went on for some time before the need for air became too great. "I love you Gai-sensei," he whispered unaware. His eyes snapped open as he realized what he said. He looked up slowly imagining his teacher's angry face, but instead found a smiling one.

"I love you too Lee," he stated kissing the boy softly. "Do you think Neji cares about Gaara?"

"I hope so," he answered as best he could with his heart beating so furiously. 'Gai-sensei loves me!' "I mean why else would he make out with Gaara?"

"Lust," Gai answered plainly as he ran his hands through Lee's hair. "Neji better be careful not to hurt the boy; he's too fragile to go through that kind of pain. If he doesn't care about the boy then he should leave him be./

'Do you care about Gaara?' The question repeated over in his head like a broken record. He though back to the Chuunin Exams when he first meet the boy. His attitude towards the others and his strength intrigued him immensely. The pain he had seen buried in the depths of his eyes matched his own. Now that he thought about it he had thought the boy beautiful back then too. He thought back to the short time he spent with the boy. The innocence of his was endearing and it seemed that everything about the boy made his heart throb. He wanted to know more about the sand child, wanted to make him happy, make him smile and laugh. He wanted to be with the younger boy forever, if possible.

"Yeah I do," he whispered.

"So what are you doing here?" Lee grinned widely. "Go find him and explain that to him." He stood up pulling the other boy with him and pushed him towards the Uchiha mansion.

Kakashi pulled back from Iruka's lips with a growl when the burst open. They look over at the long haired boy. He stared at them with a blush on his face before.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked quickly

"Upstairs, 3rd door on the left," Iruka said meekly. Neji nodded and rushed up the stairs. Kakashi bent down to kiss him again, but his lover stopped him. "Maybe we should go upstairs incase someone else comes in." The jounin nodded fast and proceeded to carry his boyfriend upstairs.

Gaara looked at the door stunned when it flew open and a flustered Hyuuga stood gazing at him. He went to sit up when the older boy came over and pushed him back. His heart thudded when he sat beside him on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes feeling the soft hand on his face. Neji watched the smaller boy as he traced his face. He opened his eyes to stare at the older boy when the long fingers ran over the symbol on his forehead. He reached up with one hand to play with the silky chestnut locks before pulling the Hyuuga closer. He pressed his lips softly against the older boy's unsure of what to do.

Neji smiled at the unexpected action and wrapped the boy in his arms pressing closer into the kiss. He licked and nibbled at the sand boy's bottom lip waiting for it to ope. Gaara moaned as the other boy's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth. Tongues dueled, wrapped around, and brushed against each other in a lethargic fashion. Sighs and whimpers left the boys as the kiss steadily grew more passionate. Neji groaned as the younger boy pulled his tongue into his mouth and suckled heatedly on it. The long haired boy laid over him rolling their tongues in his mouth. He tore away with a gasp. He looked down at the gorgeous boy below him. He watched in awe as Gaara leaned up and ran his tongue up the side of his neck. His hands slid from Neji's hair to lay flat against his chest. Neji growled low in his throat as the boy's hands rubbed at his nipples through his shirt. Gaara, who had been nibbling at the boy's earlobe, shrunk back at the growl.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked meekly. Neji's eyes flew open. He looked down into innocent emerald eyes that stared up at him with hunger and fear in them. He ran his hand through the soft red hair soothingly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he answered kissing the boy's forehead. His hand moved to the base of the sand child's skull and rubbed sensually. Gaara sighed leaning back into the caress while Neji placed kisses on his face. "You were doing something right," he kissed both eyelids. "Very," he kissed and nipped the tiny nose. "Very," he tapped the lips slightly. "Right," he whispered against his neck. Gaara shifted restlessly as Neji's tongue ran over his neck. He cried out surprised as he moved against Neji's knee between his legs. He clutched the back of the other boy's head as he grinding into the leg.

"Ah!" he screamed when Neji clamped down on the juncture of hi neck, sucking and running his tongue over the area. Neji pulled back watching the boy writing in pleasure beneath him. He felt his pants tighten as the younger boy rocked against his knee. He placed his hands on Gaara's hips stilling them. The smaller boy opened his eyes with a whine as the pleasure stopped. He licked his parched lips. Neji brought a hand up and cupped his face lovingly. He slowly slid the hand down to the purple love mark.

"You're mine Gaara," he said possessively. "This marks you as mine." The sand child's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like the thought of being owned too much. He leaned up, nuzzling his face in Neji's neck, before harshly biting and pulling on the long hair. The older boy hissed in pleasure and pain at the sharp bite and stinging pull. Gaara lapped and sucked at the neck, keeping a tight grip on the hair until a beautiful bruise appeared on the pale skin.

"This means you're mine too," he whispered breathlessly. Neji stared stunned before grinning kindly at the red head. He trailed his fingers over Gaara's cheek tenderly.

"I'm your too," he said before kissing him softly. He went to deepen it, but the other boy pushed him back. He looked down curiously as Gaara's hands went to the back of his neck. His eyes grew larger feeling the hands at the know of the forehead protector.

"Can I? Please?" Neji found he couldn't say no the younger boy and nodded reluctantly. He bent his down feeling the forehead protector fall and let his hair cover his face. Small hands lifted his head, gently brushed away the hair, and kissed the mark on his forehead. "Don't be ashamed." Neji looked into his eyes for any sign of pity, finding love and acceptance instead. "They'll pay one day." He detected the hidden anger behind the words and smiled. 'He really cares.' Hoping to return to the pleasure he moved his knees against the hardness pressing into it. Neji moaned and rocked against the leg. He looked down at the red head to see him smirking as he rubbed his knee harder.

"You little tease," he murmured smirking back. He slowly ran his hand under Gaara's shirt keeping eye contact. He skimmed past the nipples stopping his hands so that only his fingertips touched the boy's chest. He bit his lip at the delicious friction against his groin. 'Payback time,' he thought with a devilish grin. Slowly he racked his fingernails down Gaara's nipples causing him to throw his head back with a cry.

"Oh gods," the younger boy whimpered as the fingers rubbed and pulled until his nipples peaked into tiny buds. Neji smiled kissing down to the shirt collar.

"You like?" he asked redundantly against the boy's collarbone. Gaara moaned helplessly and whimpered while running his hands through the long chestnut hair. His body was on fire and most of the heat was centered around his lower regions. He whined lifting his hips trying to relieve some of the heat. "You want more?" He felt the nod as Gaara thrashed under him, his knee brushing his erection. He pulled away wringing a startled cry from the smaller boy. He moved to straddle the boy pressing his hips down. The red nubs attracted his attention and he leaned in to run his tongue over the right on. Gaara bucked, crying out in bliss as the we appendage flicked back and forth against his hard nipples. Neji's hand came up to play with the other one, rolling it around. He nipped and pulled at the nub with his teeth causing his lover to move about wildly.

The sand child screamed and clutched the older boy's head to his chest as a wet, torrid, heat surrounded the nub. He sucked the boy's nipple harshly as if trying to drink in his essence. Gaara moaned and bucked up wanting more. Clothed erections met bringing cries from both boys. They grinded up against each other causing more friction. Neji bit his lips as tears of pleasure escaped the younger boy's eyes. He move up kissing them away. He stopped the red head's hips from moving, knowing both were too close to the edge. Gaara cried in anguish as the pleasure stopped again. "Gaara look at me," Neji ordered trying to calm his libido. Gaara reluctantly opened his heavy lids looking up at the beautiful boy above him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," he whimpered.

"Do you have any lubrication or lotion?" Gaara shook his head trying to draw the older boy back. Neji cursed under his breath and moved off the boy. "Don't move I'll be back." He ran out into the hall, then stopped. 'Shit! Where am I going to find lube?' He thought back to earlier. 'Iruka-sensei He rushed over to the room and rushed in. His face burned red as he saw his former teacher and the jounin in an intimate position.

"Damnit, can't we get any privacy!" Kakashi yelled in annoyance. All he wanted to do was make love to his boyfriend.

"I'm really really sorry Iruka-sensei," Neji said averting his eyes. "Um..can I borrow-" He stopped midsentence as the bottle was thrown at him by the jounin.

"Now get out and have fun." He nodded and ran back to Gaara's room.

When Neji left Gaara decided to alleviate the heat he felt. He threw his pants off and took his penis in his hand stroking it. He moaned and writhed as pleasure filled. He imagined it was Neji's hands stroking him and rolling his balls between fingers. He wanted the older boy back quickly. Neji walked in and felt himself grow harder at the sight of the younger boy masturbating. He stripped quickly and silently made his was to the bed. Gaara's eyes shot open when his hands were pulled away from his aching member.

"Gods you're beautiful," he whispered against soft lips.

"Neji please," he moaned. "Hurry." The Hyuuga looked into teary, lust filled eyes. He could tell the poor virgin boy was becoming overstimulated.

"It'll hurt," he whispered not wanting to hurt the smaller boy.

"I don't care," he replied. Neji nodded and uncapped the top of the bottle. He coated his fingers liberally and coated the lining of the boy's virgin entrance. He slowly worked his finger past the tight ring. He noticed Gaara's hands clutching the blanket. He licked the head of the boy's erection trying to make him forget the pain. He kissed the side up and down reveling in the moans that escaped the boy. He pulled a ball into his mouth rolling it around with his tongues. Gaara moaned loudly at the new sensation. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Neji lapped at the precum and pressed his tongue into the slit before licking around the boy's erection like a lollipop. Gaara cried out and threw his head back as heat surrounded him. Neji bobbed his head up and down slowly nipping a few times. Gaara clutched the chestnut hair as the other boy sucked his cock rapidly.

He was so focused on the pleasure he had forgotten about the probing fingers until they brushed something inside him. Gaara let out a chocked scream moving back on the fingers. Neji let go of the other boy's erection letting his fingers move in and out. "Please," Gaara moaned. "More." Neji pulled his fingers out ignoring the whimper that left the boy and coated himself heavily. He laced their fingers together and pressed the tip of his cock into the boy's entrance. He inched in slowly trying not to hurt his little lover. Gaara bit his lip viscously at the pain that washed through him. The older boy hissed at the tight heat that encased his length. He stopped to let the boy adjust and reminded himself to go slow. Impatient at the pace Gaara wrapped his leg's around the older boy's waist and used his heels to press the rest of the length into him.

He let out a wordless scream feeling like he was being torn in half. Neji clutched at Gaara's hands trying not to move. The pain subsided slightly and the sand child moved against the cock inside him. The Hyuuga took the squirming as a sign and slowly pulled out. The red head hissed as Neji moved back in. The first few thrusts stung, but the pain soon blended into pleasure. He slipped his hands from Neji's and placed them around his shoulders pulling him closer. Neji thrusts became faster when Gaara began moving back against him moaning loudly. He kissed along the pale neck as the moved together faster and faster. The red head screamed as Neji found his spot and thrust repeatedly against it.

Neji groaned as the boy grew tighter around him signaling the boy's closeness. Gaara gasped at the sensations flooding him. He pulled on the older boy's hair bringing his face to his meshing their lips together. Neji brought his hand to the boy's weeping erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts steadily moving faster to their completion. It took only a few jerks before Gaara screamed and the orgasm overtook him. Neji cried at the tightness pumping in a few more times coming inside his smaller lover. He slowly pulled out and laid next to the sand child, who was at the edge of sleep. Neji wrapped the boy in his arms and brought his lips to the smaller ear.

"I love you Gaara," he whispered to the sleeping boy. He pulled the blankets around them, Gaara turning in his arms.

"Love you too," he mumbled sleepily into his chest. Neji smiled, kissed his forehead, and followed his lover into the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Bleeding Heart

Series: Naruto

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: M/M, M/F/M, F/F

'Thoughts', "Talking", _/Telethapy/ _/Flashback, **vision**

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Alex, Dani, Syd, and Eden.

Chapter Nine

Shikamaru smiled as he stared at the couple sleeping. He came over to the hill expecting Chouji, but found his lover and their new friend asleep. The boy laid on his back while the girl curled up next to him. 'They look cute together.' He knew he should be jealous, but he wasn't. He frowned when the girl shifter restlessly with a frown marring her countenance. The movements of Dani woke Chouji, who looked on concerned. He glanced up at Shikamaru worried.

"Shika, what's wrong with her?" He shook his head wordlessly as he watched he body convulse. Dani's body sat up with a gasp. Her eyes were wide with fright as she tried to calm her body. Shikamaru knelt behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Breath," he ordered. "Calm down and breath Dani." Chouji grasped her hand watching his lover try to help her. Shikamaru rubber her shoulders gently to relieve the tension. Her body fell bonelessly against Shikamaru's chest. She felt herself relaxing at the voice and grip on her hand.

"Dani are you ok?" Chouji asked holding her hand. He refused to let go until she was ok. Dani nodded against Shikamaru, too weak to say anything.

"Damn, you troublesome girl," Shikamaru chuckled. "You really had us worried." She slowly raised her other hand and gently placed it on her cheek and squeezed Chouji's hand.

"Sorry about that," she grinned. "Thanks for caring anyway." She slowly stood up on shaky legs. "It's time for me to go."

"Why do you have to leave now?" Chouji questioned as her legs wobbled unsteadily. "Do you think you're really ok?"

"Whether I'm ok or not isn't the point right now," she stated seriously. "I need to see Alex right away." Shikamaru sighed before walking behind her and picking her up bridal style.

"Alright then let's go."

"Man things seem to be growing out of hand," Alex said leaning against a tree. "On the other hand, bonds are being formed."

"What bonds?" Kakashi asked sitting on the branch above her.

"The bonds between soulmates," she answered nonplused. "It isn't polite to try and spy on people."

"Try?" Iruka asked in surprise. Alex looked up to see the two lovers sitting on the one branch. Kakashi leaning back against the tree with a blushing Iruka between his legs.

"Yep, I knew you two were following me," she grinned up at them. "Since you're here I'm going to assume you've finished your business." The jounin grinned while his partner flushed. Alex laughed. "Did you teach Gaara sex ed: homo style?"

"Yeah and we were interrupted by an excited Neji later," the Sharingan user stated happily.

"Hey..Iruka-sensei?" The chuunin glanced down at the smaller girl. "Are you always this quiet or are you being shy?"

"I think he's just shy around pretty girls," Kakashi teased.

"Pervert!" Iruka yelled. "Only you would say something like that!" Alex laughed at the shinobi's antics. They stopped their playful banter when they heard the smaller girl's laughter.

"I guess you guys aren't that bad," she said standing up and stretching. "I need to be going, but it was fun talking to you."

"Aw, you don't want to play with us anymore?" Kakashi mock pouted. Iruka glanced between the two of them with a small smile of content.

"It's not that," she giggled. "I just need to talk to someone before I play."

"You're different from before," Iruka said quietly.

"I don't have to be cold now. I can be me now," she replied. "Kakashi, I'm sorry I was so mean before. Iruka thank you for taking care of Naruto. Well got to go. Bye!" Both shinobi watched as she left.

"Maybe we should let her **play** with us, ne Iruka?" Kakashi said nuzzling his lover's throat.

'Man I'm late,' Alex thought rushing to meet with Kyuubi. She saw the trio out of the corner of her eye and slid to a stop. "What happened?" she inquired walking over to them

"I'm not sure, but Dani said she needed to talk to you," answered Shikamaru. Dani lifted a hand and caught Alex by the wrist.

**She stared helplessly around** **the ruined village.** **Dismembered bodies littered the streets. She turned in a slow circle, silently observing the bodies. Temari and TenTen were wrapped in each others arms blood pouring from them rapidly. Gaara, loosely embraced by the one armed Hyuuga stared unseeingly in front of him, dust and debris lying in the hole in his chest.** **Dani was lying in between Shikamaru and Chouji bleeding from the jugular. Both boys' backs were covered in a plethora of lacerations. Everywhere she looked the bodies of her precious people laid unmoving. 'Am I the only one left?' She felt claws wrap around her neck from behind.**

"**Yes you are," a gravelly voice replied. She stood unable to move, paralyzed by fear. "Now it's your turn." One hand slipped from her neck to the middle of her back. The hand was removed before it was sharply pushed through. She screamed in pain and terror and the clawed hand ripped through her body. The pain held her still, unable to move. The second hand slithered down her neck to rest atop her left breast. The claws dug in deeper and deeper before** **pulling back** **, her still beating heart in his hand.**

Alex jerked back, a scream bubbling up in her throat. She tried holding it down resulting in a chocked gasp. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 'That's the future?' she thought horrified. 'No!' she denied. 'I can't let that happen.' Slowly she looked up at the trio standing before her. Dani was unconscious in Shikamaru's arms. 'Probably from witnessing that twice.' She shied away when Chouji went to touch her arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Take her back to the Uchiha house," she ordered dodging the question. She turned and walked away quickly trying not to run.

"What the hell is going on?' Shikamaru muttered heading back to the house.

Iruka leaned back against Kakashi's chest resting quietly. His thoughts wondered back to Naruto. 'I hope he's ok.' His thoughts were cut off when Kakashi tensed behind him. "There's a strong chakra near," he whispered. They waited silently before Alex stumbled into the area. I guess she came back to play."

"No," Iruka replied. "Look at her, she's shaking and her chakra isn't hidden like it was. There's something wrong Kakashi." He leapt from the tree, when the trembling girl fell to her knees, Kakashi behind him.

"Alex?" Iruka cried in worry. He knelt by her side, but she flung herself away when he got close.

"No! It's not going to happen that way!" she cried panicked.

"Kakashi what do we do?" The jounin caught her in his arms. He tried to push the forehead protector up but her struggling wouldn't allow him.

"Iruka! Take my forehead protector off!" he shouted trying to hold her. The chuunin rushed over and snatched it of his silver haired lover. Alex's body stilled at the strength of the Sharingan before falling unconscious in his arms.

'Damnit where is she?' Kyuubi thought annoyed He had been sitting on a rock for a half and hor now, but the small black haired girl hadn't shown up. 'Ah fuck it. I'm not waiting anymore. I don't feel like talking to her anyway.' He jumped from the rock, landed in a crouch, and stretched his arms in the air. He froze when arms encircled his waist and a body pressed against his back. A face buried itself in his neck, small puffs of breath sent shivers down his body. He tried to keep a cool attitude towards the man. He had made up his mind to ignore him, but found his body reacting anyway. He had sixteen years to harden his heart against this man. His resolve weakened as he felt the cold wetness against his neck.

"I missed you so much," he whispered against his neck, tears flooding his eyes. Kyuubi clenched his jaw, feeling tears prickling at his own eyes.

"Liar!" he growled out angrily. "If you really missed me you wouldn't have sealed me in the first place."

"You're here though," he whispered tightening his arms around the kitsune's waist.

"That was some kind of fluke," he hissed out. His body was already reacting to the man's touch.

"No, it was my doing," he replied heatedly. Kyuubi's eyes grew and he spun around quickly.

"What!" Yondaime's baby blues smile up at him.

"The seal wasn't meant for life," he stated running his hands up his back. He smiled when the kitsune closed his eyes and purred low in his throat.

"What do you mean?" he inquired enjoying the touch he had longed for for 16 years.

"The seal was only mean last until Naruto turned 16," he explained leaning up to kiss his beloved person. Kyuubi turned his head at the last minute.

"What about your wife?" he hissed. Yondaime blinked in confusion. "You betrayed me with that woman remember? That was my reason for attacking."

"Mimori? There was no love between us Kyuubi," he stated touching the kitsune's face, but he turned away. "I'm being honest. Mimori was my best friend. She was a lesbian, but she wanted a child, as did I . Since neither of us could have children because of our sexual preferences we decided to try and have a baby."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyuubi asked.

"I tried to, but you weren't in the forests. Don't you remember, you were gone for ten months," Yondaime explained. "I had a feeling that was the reason for you're attack. That was why I put you into Naruto. It was the only way I thought I could save you and the village!" the blond said frantically. He moved his hands up into the red hair he loved. "Where were you for ten months!" The kitsune frowned at the tears in the man's eyes.

"My family requested I return and help them in the fight between the dog demons," he explained wiping the tears away, feeling tears run down his own face. "Gods, all these years," he whispered sadly. "I've been such a fool. How can you stand me?"

"It's because I love you," the blond replied. "I never stopped loving you." He leaned up crushing their lips together for the first time in 16 years. He parted his lips when he felt the wandering tongue brush against his bottom lip. He moaned loudly as the wet appendage ravaged his mouth. The broke aprat when they needed air.

"I love you so much," Kyuubi whispered against the petal soft lips. "You still taste like cinnamon." He trailed his lips over the blond's beautiful face. He purreed loudly as skillful fingers combed through his hair.

"Hmm...you're hair still makes you purr," Yondaime whispered huskily. "I wonder if that means your other spots still make you purr."

"Why don't you find out," Kyuubi purred with a wicked grin.


End file.
